


A normal life

by C_kyle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_kyle/pseuds/C_kyle
Summary: This is a Dragonball fan fiction. What if there would't be any alien on earth. How would there characters live on earth having a normal life.





	1. Chapter 1

She felt hot, her whole body was working hard, she was sweating and out of breath. The girl felt tired but she couldn’t stop jet she had to go on, there was still a long way to go, she could not give up.

A tall girl was with her best friend in the fitness studio working out to stay in shape, she didn’t really need it but she liked the daily exercise. Almost everyday she came here to work out, sometimes alone sometimes in the company of her best friend. Today she was with her best friend Chichi. The two girls started on the elliptical as usually. The only problem that the fitness studio had was that all the men that went there two where eye blowing the two girls non stop when they worked out.

No wonder, those two girls where hot. Chichi was a small, skinny girl with 1.65 m heigh. Her skin was pale and soft, she had long black hair that was tied together on a long ponytail. her legs where long for her height and her body had curves that where just in the perfect spot. Chichi had a round butt that was squeezed in red gym shorts with naive blue stripes on the side. She was wearing a naive blue top with was also tight on her body showing off her breast that were about the size of a c-cup. She was also sweating witch turned her cheeks in a light red. Her lips had a naturally light pink colour and she had big dark brown eyes that where almost black an a small nose in the mitten of her face. Chichi was a really attractive and nice girl. 

But Bulma didn’t had to hide behind her at all. She was taller than Chichi with even longer legs, her height was about 1.70 m and skinny too. She also had pale skin which was soft too. Bulma hat blue hair witch was a different colour for hair but that made her just more interesting for the men so she stayed with her natural hair colour with she really liked. Her hair was tired up into a messy bun witch let already go of some of her hair strains. She had also a perfectly round butt witch was in a short tennis skirt witch was pink. As a shirt she was wearing a white t-shirt with a round circle logo in the middle of her d-cup breasts. The logo was made out of two c’s around each other, underneath them stand 'capsule corp‘. ‚That was the logo of her company. Bulma's face was also coloured in at light red tone from the running they did. Her lips had a darker pink tone than Chichis and where a little bit fuller than hers. Bulma's eyes were big and in a blue colour that was a little bit going over in turquoise. Her small nose was also right in the middle off her face. 

So they boys for sure had a reason to watch those girls where realign showing off her body while they were working out. But it didn't bother them to much and they never payed any attention to it then both of them where in a happy relationship.

The girls haven't seen each for a while, so there was a lot to talk about, while there were working out. But that was normal they were busy with work and there private live. With there different schedules they sometimes didn't saw each other for weeks but they called each other or where sending text messages to each other pretty much every day. 

Chichi was younger than Bulma, but she was already planning her wedding with the love of her live. He just asked her last month to merry her and now the was a happy, energetic nonstop working girl witch was all about how to plan her perfect dream wedding with the man she was already together half of her live. They were a cute couple, but now and than Bulma couldn't understand why they where together. Chichi was that small skinny girl witch was smart and working hard at her job or at home. She really was a born housewife she could handle any problem at home or at work and she still could prepare an amazing dinner even night for her fiancé. 

Goku was the exact opposite of her. He was a really tall guy with probably 1.85 m, Bulma was not really sure about that she never measured him. But not only his height was different. He was training really hard every single minute he had time he was in the gym or at home working on his body. He was not really the cleverest man but still had a really good job and earned enough money for both of them so that Chichi didn't really had to go to work but she did it anyways. He probably git that job because of his physically abilities than as a high police officer was he just the perfect kind of man. He has like Chichi the same hair and eye colour, his hair thought was long for a mens hair and was standing up in a wired shape that was like his trademark then Bulma never saw another man having the same hair style than he had. But it suited him so she looked perfectly fine with it. Goku is always in a happy mood and had the purest heart of all her friends. But if it would really came to worst she could always count in him. He is like a big brother for her then they already knew each other since they where children and Bulma was it that introduced them to each other so she was really proud of herself that they now finally getting married more or less because of her.

After thirty minutes of workout Chichi couldn't keep quiet anymore and started talking to Bulma. But she didn't payed her any attentions at all she was in her own world right now thinking about some stuff. That was totally normal for her, she was an inventor and was really good in it. With just 18 years she took over the company of her father and brought it even to a better stand than it was with him. She was a really smart girl. 

"Hey Bulma!" Chichi yelled at her friend trying to get her out of her thoughts about god knows what, non of her friends could really follow her ideas but that was okay. She never liked it to talk about work when she was off. Work wasn't the most important thing for her she loved her free time and to enjoy life.

"Yes... sorry what's up I was a little distracted right there." Bulma said surprised and feeling bad that she drifted of again.

"I asked you if you wanted to be my bridesmaid." Chichi said with happily glowing eyes that where starring at Bulma.

"Oh my of course. I would love to!" Bulma replied happy almost slipping from the elliptical.  
She knew Chichi would ask her because they where best friends since they were little, but she was still a little bit surprised that she just asked her now while they were working out instead of a different place that is a little bit less distracting and calmer.

"Really that is amazing. I was a little bit worried there for a second when you didn't replied to me the first time I asked you. Well I actually didn't wanted to ask you already peace we haven’t figured all out yet but I was just to curious what you would say!" Chichi said with a huge smile on her face.

„Of course I will, what a question. Don't you trust me at all?“ she asked the girl with a grumpy look.

„No of cause I trust you, you are my best friend Bulma.“ Chichi said smiling again. 

The both continuing there training and after five more minutes Bulma asked Chichi more about her wedding planes. 

"So how far are you with your planing do you need any help? I mean I'm your bridesmaid now so I definitely will do some of the work to help the bride." Bulma said pointing her index finger straight in the air looking at Chichi

Chichi blushed a little as Bulma called her bride. 

"Not yet. I'm still not all the way through with the planing. I mean I don't even have a date I just have the ring at my finger and the knowledge that he really loves me." Chichi said blushing even more. 

Bulma smiled at her.

"Okay so it is up to me. I will give you a push in the right way that you will hurry up and finally merry the man of you dreams!" She said starting to laugh a little bit. 

Chichi started laughing to, a little bit of embarrassment but also because she was happy that Bulma took her offer and was happy to help. 

The two women continued there workout smiling at each other and having a good time. 

XXXXXXX

After their workout they took a shower in the lady´s locker room. They changed into some nice clothes. Chichi was wearing a yellow summer dress with was cut like a tang top and grow wider while it was going down on her body and stopped like one inch ver her knees caps. Her hair was open now and hang nice and straight over her shoulders. She wore withe tennis shoes and was carrying her pink gym back on her left shoulder.

Bulma dressed into a short red dress that was tight on her body, it was just going a few inches under her butt so it would covered enough that you couldn’t see anything. Her hair was open to and it was cut nicely into a bob cut, but probably not for long, Bulma changes her hairstyle every month, she liked to changer style often so that she wouldn’t get bored by it. Around her neck she was wearing a orange scarf and on her feet where brand new dark green sneakers. She carried her gym bag on her right shoulder over to her left side so that the bag was hanging behind her on her left side.

The girls left the locker room talking to each other about work and guys and wedding what aver came to their mind.  
They where so concentrated the there chit chatting that they never noticed the man that was approaching to them.  
A couple of seconds later Bulma thought she was walking into a wall. She stumbled and ] waiting for the impact on the floor, but she never hit it. She opened her eyes and looked up to an amazing looking young man who held her by her wrist to keep her from falling.  
He was taller than the girls but not as tall as Goku, he was probably about 1,80m. His hair was black and spicy an his eyes were dark grey almost black. His brown were pulled into his face witch made him look very grumpy. The man was wearing a black shirt that was tight on his body showing the girls his well trained body, he had about the same stature like Goku but because he was smaller he actually looked a bit more pumped. He had a tanned skin and you could see some scarfs on his arms. He was wearing a dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He was holding a black gym back over his left shoulder holding the handle with his left hand. On his right wrist he was wearing a big black watch and of corse Bulma's wrist in his hand to hold the light girl up saving her from falling. 

He looked grumpy drown at her while he was pulling her up. She stood up, straight in front of him. He still looked not really amused and let go of her wrist.  
Bulma looked still up to him and then she snapped out of it. 

"Thank you, I guess I mean you ran into...!" Bulma could not finish her sentence.

He pushed her on her shoulder away so he could pass them to go into the mans locker room. With nothing but at 'Tch' coming out of his mouth. After a few steps he disappeared into the locker room. 

Chichi and Bulma where just standing there looking at each other and wondering about the man. 

"How rude was he?" Chichi asked still wondering about the good looking but rude guy. 

„Yes, I guess but still he caught me. I mean he could just let me drop in the floor right?" Bulma said still a little bit confused about him. 

"Yes true. Well I guess we should leave now we still have some planes right." Chichi said turning away from Bulma and starting to left the gym.

"Hey wait up Chichi don't leave me now!" Bulma yells after her. Starting to hurry behind her friend. 

XXXXXXXX

He was in thoughts and never heard or saw the two women coming down the corridor. As all of the sudden the taller one run right into him. Just in seconds he snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed her wrist to hold her up and stopped her from falling.  
He was looking at a blue haired girl witch was a little bit messed up and still damp, so he figures she just took a shower. Her big blue eyes where looking at him in a shock. She was wearing a short red dress that show of her long legs the top of the dress had a v-neck so that he even could see her underwear witch was black and matched her underwear that was showing of too because her dress was way to short, this girl was just way to vulgar. He looked away from her and pulled the girl up in such an ease because she was really light.

She was now really close to him, a little bit to close for him. His muscles tighten up while she was still looking at him with her big blue eyes. Big blue eyes he has never seen before he couldn’t help but he felt uncomfortable with her looking at him full of questions she never asked.  
Finally she opened her mouth and started to talking to him with a sweet voice that started to insulting him for bumping into her.  
He snaps out of her grace and passed through the two girls already annoyed by them to dare insulting him for her fault. 

He went into the boys locker room and changes for his training.

XXXXXXX

It was Saturday night when Bulma was in her bathroom and put some make up on. She had a date tonight with her boyfriend Yamchu, he was a taller than Goku about 1.80 m tall he had long black hair that was made into a ponytail. He was also really good built and had a lot of muscles. No wonder all the boys here busy training day and night to build up air bodies, they loved it to fight against each other, just for fun, but still really serious so that they had to stay in a good shape. He had dark brown eyes and a nice face. He loved Bulma really much technically Bulma was his first girlfriend. 

They where together for 5 years now and she loves him a lot. She was in the bathroom now for hours and after she puts her red lipstick on she was finally done and left the bathroom. She looked amazing, her has was nicely brushed and she had a bobby pin on the left side with a flower on it. She was wearing a nice dark green dress and to match that all up green pumps. She was wearing make up including rouge and red lipstick. Hey eyes had mascara on and she even put a thin line of eyeliner on witch was black. She also put a little bit of nude coloured eyeshadow on. She picked a nice dark red purse that matched the outfit put her phone and the red lipstick in it, just in case she needs it again.

The couple was going out for dinner tonight witch was really good than she hasn't eaten anything for the whole day so she was really hungry.  
She left the house and walked to the restaurant. It was not far away and the weather was amazing. It was a nice summer evening and Bulma loved it to walk on such days. 

After 40 minutes of walking, she still looked awesome, she reached the restaurant witch was really fancy. It was an it alien restaurant and the sign named it ‚Bella Italia‘, the sign was black with golden letters on it. The restaurant had huge window which allowed you to see inside. The Restaurant was in drank colours with warm lights. Bella Italia had dark marble columns and dark grey walls. The floor was made out of red carped and white marble. The had wine wines on the columns witch looked really nice. The all tables had white tablecloths on to cover the whole table even the legs, and the chairs where made out of black leather.

She wondered why Yamchu picked that one, usually he didn't had enough money for everything, although he was a replay well payed baseball player. He loved to spent his money already in the first two weeks of the month and then he was broke for the last two and right now it was the end is august so he should be broke already.  
But she didn't bother to long and went inside, she was really hungry and curious about the food they had.  
She went to the front desk and asked for her table. 

"Miss Briefs. Welcome I'm happy to show you your table. The gentleman is not here jet but I guess he won't let someone like you wait to long." the waiter said showing Bulma her table. 

"Thank you." Bulma took a seat and ordered a water. 

10 minutes later the waiter came and asked if she already picked something to eat or if she wanted to wait. It was not unusual for Yamchu to run a little bit late so she waited with ordering food. 

Half an hour later and after she already drank the red wine she ordered Yamchu was still not there she was wondering now where he was. Bulma pulled her phone out of her purse and texted him. She didn't wanted anyone to know that she was desperately waiting for her boyfriend so she didn't wanted to call and let anybody in the restaurant know she was waiting. Not that that was already obvious, the whole restaurant was filled with couples and Bulma was the only one alone on a table. 

After 10 minutes of waiting again for a reply from her boyfriend she ordered another wine glass and started drinking it. Slowly she could feel the alcohol rushing through her blood and it stared to make her feel a little bit drunk. She still hasn't eaten anything yet. 

Now the second glass was empty and there was still no sign of Yamchu or a reply from him. Bulma was getting really pissed now. How could he do that to her? Why didn't he replied? Maybe something happened to him or he lost his phone. But no even if he lost his phone he could still meet her at dinner. And if something would have happened she was his emergency contact so she would already know, because he had no family anymore.

She wondered what could have happened. Maybe just maybe he was betraying her, she thought about that already when he was not answering her calls a couple of weeks ago. He called her back than in the evening and said that he was sorry but was so busy with his training for baseball and stuff he deals with usually, but every time it as no problem at all to answer her calls even if it was just a text that he was busy. 

She was tired of waiting. After an hour in the restaurant she asked for the check. 

When she left the restaurant it was already dark outside. She stared walking home a little bit tipsy after her two glass of wine on an empty stomach. She wobbled down the street passing by a lot of restaurants and fast food stores. 

She remembered that she was actually really hungry and didn't wanted to go home without anything to eat. So she went into the next best food store and found herself in a place she's never been to. 

She was at a pizza restaurant. It didn't looked that good from inside, the walls where just white and the floor was made out of grey tiles witch looked kinda dirty. on each side on the wall where booths and in the middle some tables. It was really not a fancy place but Bulma never was picky and she loved to try out new stuff.  
As long as it smells good it has to be good and it smells amazing in this place which made her just more hungry.

Pizza? Oh yes that just sounds amazing. She took a seat at a free booth and ordered a medium size hawaii pizzas, that was her favourite kind and she had to try it in every pizza place she went to. 

After 20 minutes a amazing looking pizza was placed in front of her in the table and next to it another glass of wine. Why shouldn't she have fun just because her idiot boyfriend never showed up. It was her weekend after all and Bulma wanted to enjoy it anyways. 

The girl picked up a slice of pizza and bit of a piece. The pizza tasted amazing. It was just how you would imagine a perfect pizza. A nice thin crust that was crunchy on the outside and was getting softer on the inside. The tomato paste on it was seasoned with basil and salt and pepper. The pizza was loaded with mozzarella cheese and topped with ham and some big pieces of pineapple. It was just delicious, she ate all of her treat and even had another glass of wine with it. 

After she finished all she payed the bill and left the building. She pulled out her phone and tried to call Yamchu again but he didn't picked up. She was now really really mad at him and was already thinking what she would say to him when she would see him. 

She walked down the street towards home looking around into all the restaurants and the people in them to kill time. There he was sitting in one of the many restaurants she was just about to pass, with a girl sitting on his table. Wait what. She stopped and look through the window of the restaurant. Yes there was her boyfriend sitting on a table with another girl and eating dinner. The girl was not even close to her beauty but she was there sitting with her boyfriend and was looking like she had a blast. The girl was definitely smaller than her. She had brown hair than went over her shoulders. She had a stupid looking face and way to big earring on. he was wearing a blue dress witch squeezes everything she didn't had together that it looked like she had some boobs but she didn’t. Of Bulma that girl just looked hideous.

Bulma saw red and was about to rush into the restaurant. But she stopped, she knew she was drunk and tired maybe it was not her boyfriend maybe it was someone else. If it was someone else she would look like a crazy drunk girl yelling at a man that wasn't even her boyfriend. 

No! She was certain that it was Yamchu, what should she do now. She just could ignore it she was looking at them for a while thinking what she should do. 

"It's rude to stalk." A voice said behind her. 

Bulma turned around and saw a men standing right behind her looking at the couple in the restaurant as well. It was the man from the fitness studio she bumped in earlier this week. 

He looked down at her smirking. "I never thought a girl like you is a stalker." 

He looked good the was wearing a naive blue hoodie and some black pants. His spiky hair was looking as the last time and he was wearing whit sneakers. 

"I'm not you have no idea what is going on so mind your own business will you!" She yelled at him turning back around to the window. 

"If you say so." He said lifting up his arms shaking his head. 

Bulma could see his reflection in the window. He was just about to turn and leave when she turned back around to him still angry at her cheating boyfriend. 

"You know what it's none of your business so why don't you just get lost and leave me alone." Bulma said to the arrogant man with tears rushing to her eyes.

"Oh looks like I hit a nerve there." He said with a grin on his face. 

Bulma could not hold it anymore, she was so pissed and angry and she felt betrayed by her boyfriend. If that wasn't enough that stupid idiot had to show up now and thought he could give her some useless advise. She was done today just sucked. 

"Leave me alone do you understand. Jerk!" the girl yelled at the man turned and stomped away starting to cry. Leaving the arrogant man behind trembling her drunk self towards home. 

All men are such idiots I'm so done with them. 

That was her Saturday night witch was supposed to be really good but it turned out awful.

XXXXXXX

The next day she called Chichi to told her was she saw and that she wanted to proof it she has to catch him cheating at her so she made a plan and asked Chichi if she had time to join her chasing after her boyfriend. But Chichi had no time so Bulma was by herself.

She went to the mall first to by some spy clothes but before she could even get that far she actually saw Yamchu already. She was surprised to see him in the mall he hated to go to the mall with her so she thought that would be the last place she would meet him. 

Before he could see her she was hiding behind a tree that was in the mall for decoration. She was blushing felling embarrassed that she was hiding behind a stupid bush in the middle of a mall. But actually she never cared about the looks of other people, so she continued watching her boyfriend and trying to find out what he was about to do. She sneaked behind him for quite a while. He was really busy rushing from store to store. In the end he bought some jewellery and so chocolate pralines and all oft it was way over his available money limit. 

She was really wondering for whom all that stuff was. Maybe it was for her maybe he wanted to say sorry or surprise her. But he had no reason to feel sorry yet he didn't even know that she saw him yesterday.  
After a while of thinking and sneaking behind him, Yamchu sat down on a bench and looked at his watch. Oh no he actually was waiting for somebody. Shut all that nice stuff he bought was not for her it was for another women. She could feel her heart beating faster. She was really mad and didn't know what she should do now. So decided the she would just wait until that bitch would show up. This time no one would stop her from rushing to those cheaters and tell them her mind and break up with that jerk. 

After and hour her legs where getting tired cramped behind another bush she was hiding behind to have a good look at her boyfriend. No one was with him, he was still sitting there waiting for someone. It had to be a special person when he is waiting for her so long. 

Suddenly someone was behind her breathing in her neck. 

"Are you stalking again. Man women you are really wired you know." A familiar voice said. 

"What the..." she turned around in fear. 

"Man you freaked me out!“ She yelled pushing again the mans chest. 

"Wow easy." He said holding up his hands like he didn't done anything.

"Why are you always freaking me out like that and why do you have to bother me?!" She said a little bit more quietly looking nervous behind her to make sure that Yamchu didn't heard her yelling at the idiot that spooked her out. 

"I guess I'm bored." the tall man said smirking. 

"Well sorry that you have no hobbies but I'm kinda busy so just get lost." She said turning around to watch her boyfriend again but to her surprise he was gone. 

"What the heck..." she said looking around to look for him. 

"Oh did you lost your target?" The man said putting his arms in his hips. 

"Oh fuck off, its all your fault!" She turned to him putting her index finger on his chest looking at him furious. 

"Great now I have to find him again." She turned around and run off to find Yamchu, leaving the jerk left behind. 

After some minutes of searching she finally found him again. Yamchu was standing in front of the same girl he was out on a date yesterday. Bulma stopped and looked at them.

The girl leans forward to Yamchu and gave him a kiss. Bulma felt a hot rush running trough her body, that was it she could not hide any longer. Bulma stared walking towards them. 

When she reached them she yells at Yamchu. 

"Hey cheater what the hell do you think you are doing!?" She was furious looking at him like she would kill him any second.

"B-Bulma what are you doing here, Sweetie?" Yamchu looked at her scared and surprised to see his girlfriend. 

"Don't you Sweetie me idiot. I caught you cheating to me with that bitch. Again!“ She said slapping him on his cheek. 

"Hey who are you calling bitch!" The girl behind Yamchu said. 

"Oh don't you even dare to talk to me. I'm not talking to you so keep you mouth shut!" Bulma said not even looking at the girl. 

"Bulma I-I'm..." Yamchu started. 

"You what? Are sorry, we'll forget it I'm not talking to you anymore you died to me. Have fun with that ugly chick. I don't want to see you ever again!" She yelled turning around and walking away from them.

She was destroyed, he really cheated at her after all those years. Did he had to end it like that? Couldn't he just tell her that he didn't had feelings for her anymore why was he such a jerks. 

Bulma started to cry walking trough all those people in the mall that where watching them. She was that loud the whole mall could hear her and she didn't care accept for now when all the people where just in her way. 

"Wait Bulma let me explain!" Yamchu called out behind her almost touching her to stop her from walking away from him. But he didn't he was stopped by him. 

Bulma turned around to see who stopped Yamchu. Her eyes grow big it was the man from the gym. Oh no her heard all of that too. She was standing there for a second looking at them with empty wet eyes.

"Leave here alone." The man said looking at him with his usual grumpy look. 

"It's none of you business dude!" Yamchu said looking at him angry that he stopped him to reach out for his girl. 

„True, but I think she made herself clear, so leave her alone!" He said pressing down on Yamchu's hand witch he stopped earlier to reach out for her. 

The two man growled at each other but Yamchu know he was weaker than him so he pulled his hand away and stepped back. 

"Thanks."she whispers and then Bulma turned back around and left. She didn't wanted to deal with anybody right now. She just wanted to be alone.

She was at home crying in her bed blocking out the world around her. Bulma's phone was ringing non stop. Yamchu called her the whole week but she didn't wanted to talk to him at all. She just wanted to be left alone. Bulma was heart broken and had no intention to do anything not even talk to Chichi.


	2. A bad day

Bulma had a long day at work she was completely exhausted and she wasn't feeling like working out at all, he whole week was just awful. She was still not over her breakup with Yamchu and she also could not get that other guy out of her head. Why was he helping her after all? That was none of his business.

The only reason she went anyways was because of Chichi, her friend said that she would have an big surprise for her when Bulma would join her with training. So even if she was really not in a good mood she went to the gym anyways tired and completely in thoughts about her nice bed that she would love to jump into right now and take a good and long nap, shutting out everything around her.  
Without paying any attention to her surroundings the girl went to the locker room and started changing.

The door opened and she looked up.  
What she saw was totally shocking her. 

She looked up into his black eyes that looked back at her as if she was insane or had something wired on her.

He moved a few steps back and looked at the door to make sure that he is right where he was. 

He looked back at her as she was still standing there like a frozen stature. Bulma looked at him while he was pointing to the sign at the door.  
'Men's locker room' was staying on a little sign at the door.

Bulma felt herself turning red. 

"Women you are wrong here." He snapped looking at her now with his grumpy eyes like he did some weeks before when they ran into each other for the first time.

"Oh my I'm so sorry! I will get out here immediately" She said completely embarrassed feeling her face getting hot, turning to her bag to grab it. 

Before she did she saw a change in his face. 

He... He is smirking at me? 

Why? 

 

"I don't care." He said sticking his index finger out and pointing up and down at her still smiling in a very scary way. 

Just now she realised that she was standing in front of him just in her underwear. Bulma was wearing a black sports bra and the matching panties from her favourite designer. The black pantie also as the black bra had a white bold rubber band lawing on her hips as a waist hand and underneath her breasts to give them a steadier hold. In black letter was the name on the brand on. Her body was in a good shape, she had a flat belly and a nicely shaped waistline. Looking down at her body would cold see her hip bones slightly followed by her long legs that seem that they had no end.

She looked down at herself feeling the blood flushing in her cheeks again, while the girl was looking at her half naked body. Bulma grabs her shirt that was right next to her and held it up to cover herself. 

He now started walking towards her, without looking in her direction anymore. The men walked by without even giving her anything while he passed her. But she couldn't keep here eyes away from him. She looked at him furious and hoping that he is not trying anything wired. 

He was completely ignoring her.

The men that was just a few centimetres taller then her, sat his bag down a couple of feet away from her and stared to change now too. She was still looking at him. He putts his hands on the bottom of his black shirt that was siting tight on his body, already showing off his abs, he was hiding underneath it.

"Hey wait up!" Bulma now yells at him with a furious look in her eyes. 

The man just looked at her wondering what her problem was but stopped his movement to pull of his shirt.

"What?" He said looking at her with his black eyes. 

Bulma looked back at him. Waiting that he would maybe notice that she was already feeling very uncomfortable with her whole situation and that he is not really helping her to feel better. 

"I'm still here you know.. so I mean you can't just start to change... give me a couple of minutes to get out of here first!" She explained with an embarrassed look.

"I don't care. I have training to do and no time to wait on at lost women that doesn't know the difference between locker rooms." He said smiling at her and started to strip off.

Bulma was able to saw his upper body uncovered. 

He looked awesome. 

His belly was ripped with not just a six pack, oh no that men was ripped he had eight packs sitting on his belly letting him look like an greek god or some superhero form the comic books. He even has muscles on the side of his body too which mad him look even wider. His chest was big and wide and on his neck where two big bulks of muscles. The mens arms where just fitting perfect to the rest of the body being bulked and looking really strong. But all in together he still didn’t looked like it was to much, the muscles weren’t letting his look like one of those overdoing body builders that didn’t know when to stop, no that men was just looking perfect.

She blushed even more and turned away as quick as she could now facing the wall of the room.

Man I can't believe that jerk sowing off his body! Well not that it doesn't look good and all but really? 

She tried very hard not to turn around and look at him again and she also wanted to know if he is looking at her too, but she was to proud for that. She doesn't wanted him to think that he is in some way attractive. Which he totally is.

Still standing around in her underwear Bulma finally took her shorts out of the bag. Like she already did with her shirt and rushed to get herself dressed. Before another men saw half naked. One idiot is already enough. When she started to put her shoes on she saw him from the corner of her eye getting up. He was now completely changed and ready to go outside. 

She couldn't help but looking at him again. 

He was dressed into a naive blue t-shirt with a v-neck which was tight on his body. As pants he was wearing Dark grey almost black running shorts hanging loose down on his strong legs. 

 

She tied one shoe while he was putting all his stuff into his locker. After she also put the other shoe on she felt his eyes on her. She looked up and saw him looking at her.

"What?" Bulma said confused and a little bit annoyed.

"Nothing" he said smirking at her. 

"Well something is going on isn't it? If not you wouldn't starring at me like that!" She said now impeached standing up and crossing her arms in front of her chest, which swelled her breast gently together pushing the up a little.

First he didn't said anything he just looked at her with a grumpy face.  
But then he smirked at her and moved to the door to leave the locker room. 

"I guess I will see you later, or do you prefer to take the girls locker room for your next changing session?“ he said as he opened the door putting his left foot outside of the room.

"Eh.... WHAT! How rude are you! Just to let you now I had a long and hard day and I'm totally exhausted so I just made a small mistake by going into the wrong room. It's not like it is a big deal or anything!"

"Sure whatever." He said not looking at her grabbing leaving the room. The door fell shot behind him.

What a jerk, and there I thought he looked kinda handsome. Bulma sighed grabbing all her stuff marching out of the boys locker room and heading into the girls locker room. She puts everything in a locker so she could finally go and join Chichi to get that stupid workout done and over with. 

XxxxX

He had quit a good day today. Work was finally getting interesting after weeks of being bored and just working together with those stupid interns, but he guessed that was normal when you are the new guy, even if you already worked on your own and had the best paper to proof your work. 

He put the key into the lock if his house door and turned it around to open the door.  
He went inside and throw his work stuff on the couch in the living room. Then he went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel form the cabinet that was right next to his sink.  
He turned and left the bathroom turning right into his bedroom where his gym bag was already waiting for him on the end of the bed. 

He throw his towel in it grabbed the bag and was now going in the kitchen to get himself a water bottle out of the fridge. After he was done with that he took his house keys which were on the little table right next to the door at the entree. Vegeta opens the door and left again to go to the gym. 

The gym was not far from his house so he could just walk. He needed some movement he was sitting the whole day at work doing some boring paper work. It took him like five-teen minutes until he could see the gym in front of him. 

He gave the girl at the check in his card without even saying anything. The girl took it with big eyes and turned to her computer to type in all the data they need for him to sign in. 

"Here you go Sir Prince, you're all set." The girl said with a smile on her face giving the card back to him. He hated his last name he mumbled thanks, took his card and went to the locker rooms. 

As Vegeta opens the door he stopped his moving immediately. 

There was a girl in front of him half naked and busy trying to change, no not just any girl it was her. The girl he meet before in the gym and in the mall, the girl that caught his interest with her blue hair and her sound mouth. He looked at her for a short amount of time when she finally looked up. Her blue eyes turning big while she was looking at him. 

What the hell was she doing here? Was he in the right room? He turned to see the door that said men's locker room on it.  
So good he was right but the girl wasn't. 

Well what ever. He thought he talked to her and told the blue haired girl that she was wrong but was not really paying to much attention to her explanation. 

He just grinned and looking at her body. She was skinny but not like super skinny she had a nice body with amazing proportions and she was really taking good care of her body. 

After she noticed that he was scanning her out she turned to garb her shirt and cover herself up. 

It wasn’t working out to good.

She just ha a small white shirt in her hand so that he could still see a lot of her naked body if she wanted or not. He figured he shouldn't look at her anymore, that would just distract him from his plans.

He passed by here and sat down a little bit father behind her in the room. 

He didn't wanted to waste any more time and really didn't care about the girl in the locker room, so he just started to get ready for his training when she started yelling at him.

He looked at her not really understanding why she told him to stop undressing.  
They talk a little bit but after him just getting annoyed by her he continued getting ready and changed his cloths. 

He saw her turning around to not look at him she was embarrassed but him. He grinned and finished changing.  
When he was done he put his stuff in the locker walking to the door to leave the locker room and start his workout. 

But before he left he turned around and talked to the girl again. He doesn't know why he did it maybe because he likes how she looked when she was embarrassed or maybe because he wanted to look at her half naked body again or just because he likes to tease her.

It worked out his comment startled her again and she yelled embarrassed back at him getting really mad. He was looking at her getting mad, she looked kinda cute, he never thought about a girl being cute. What was wrong with him he couldn't understand it. 

Not bothering with his thoughts anymore he grabbed the handle of the door and left the locker room to start his training without any distractions anymore.

xxxxxxxx

Chichi was already on the elliptical, she was never good in waiting on somebody especially when it was working out and getting her body into a shape, not that she needs it then Chichi is one of the strongest women Bulma knew, not in muscles and everything, she was still skinny but she was the only one that could handle Goku with just a look at him, still looking like a cute beautiful young women who couldn't harm anyone. 

"Hey Bulma you are late what happened?" 

Bulma felt her checks getting red again a little bit. "Nothing... Never mind I don't want to talk about anything right now my day was already long enough."

"Okay than I talk and you just listen." Chichi smiled at her while running on the machine. 

Bulma now climes on one right next to Chichi and typed in everything she needs to start her workout.  
When she was done and started walking she turned her head to Chichi and said "So what was so important that I had to come here even if I didn't wanted to."

Chichi looked at her in surprise like she never remembered talking to her. "What no I have no idea what you are talking about." She said with at serious look on her face. But she couldn't keep it for long, then before Bulma could say anything she started laughing.

"I'm just messing with you!"

"You better are...!" Bulma said kinda grumpy not looking at Chichi anymore. 

"Okay, okay I'm sorry that wasn't really nice I know how some of your days are, but I still like it to mess with you even just a little bit." Chichi said turning to Bulma putting her hands together like she was praying an put them over her face bending down slightly to make her point clear that she is really sorry about messing with her while she was winking hat her. 

"Well okay... So now what is it that you have to tell me that couldn't wait?" Bulma started. 

"You see I asked you to be my brides mate right?" 

"Yes... And..."

"Well you are not the only one I also asked Eighteen if she wanted to be one..." Chichi couldn't finished her sentence. 

"What Eighteen!?" interrupted Bulma. 

"Yes I know you don't like her to much but Krillin is Goku's best friend and when I won't ask her she would probably feel bad." Chichi explained in a very calm voice. 

"It's not that I don't like her but she never talks to me. Every time we meet with her and the others she is just watching me with her cold ice blue eyes witch give me the shivers every time." 

"Yes I know but if you starting to know her a little bit better everything will be fine trust me, she is really nice." 

"Well I guess you are right. I'm never talking to her that could be a little bit rude from me to. I promise next time I meet with you guys I will talk to her." signed Bulma looking down at her running feet. 

"Yippie!" cheered Chichi. 

"Was that all you wanted to tell me?" Bulma asked now looking at Chichi again. 

"No that was actually more or less the good news I wanted to tell you to cheer you up a little bit before I tell you the bad news." Chichi said looking now at her feet. 

"Wait what bad news? I thought you are telling me good news that is the only reason why I came here. Come one Chichi that is not fair!" Bulma said looking surprised at her friend that was still not looking at her.

XxxxX 

He was starting his training as usual on the treadmill. But he could not really concentrate because the girls on the elliptical where to loud. He was starting to get really angry while he was looking at them. And there she was again, she was one of the loud chit chatting girls on the elliptical. 

"Tch" he said turning away and tried now even harder to concentrate on his training. Usually he doesn't care about any stupid girl in the gym. Not that they don't pay him any attention. Since he started going to the gym most of the girls couldn't keep there eyes from him. He was attractive. Tall and good build and the was really strong the lifted the most and heaviest weights in the gym, while boys some where looking at him like he would be an alien or something. But he didn't care, he never cared about all the stupid looking faces from the other people working out. But she was totally bringing him out of his routine and he had no idea why.  
He stuck his hand in his pocked and pulled out his phone with his headphones. Vegeta turned the music on and put the headphones in his ears to block out any other distraction. Usually he was never doing that, with all that music he couldn't concentrate on his breathing to good but for right now that was better that getting distracted buy a blue haired girl. 

XxxxX

 

After Chichi told Bulma her bad news she got a phone call from Goku so that she immediately left the elliptical and Bulma. 

Well that is just great now I'm alone here working out without any company and an even worst day than I had before. Bulma thought.  
Why was it that I always have bad day's? 

She sighs and continued her workout. She was almost done so why stop now and leave if she you finish what the girl started. She looked around for the first time she started joining Chichi. 

She was in thoughts about the news Chichi gave her. They weren't that bad, she thought. 

I mean I totally get it that she had to invite Yamchu even if I finally broke up with him. I mean they are friends with him too. So that doesn't bother me at all. I guess... he was a cheater after all but yes well whatever. I don’t have time to be sad about that anymore he is a jerk so let’s just get over it.

Bulma tried to stay strong and block her Ex out but still the wound was way to big to forget about him to fast.

Still in thoughts about Yamchu and the wedding and how she could make friends with Eighteen she left the elliptical finishing her workout heading left towards the girls locker room. She had to walk by all the other people that where doing there warm up because the elliptical she used were in the very back of the gym. While she did, all the boys on the machines follows her gaze while she was walking pass them. She was already used to all the attention. She and Chichi where one of the attractive girls in the gym so the guys are always staring at them. Bulma is not even paying attention to that anymore. 

But then the looked up and saw him. He was running on the treadmill, breathing hard and sweating. She swallows. He was absolutely amazing. He was running there and it looked so easy, even if he was sweating he looked like running it the easiest thing to do. She bit her lips and tied to look straight and ignore him. 

Sh looked up to see then entrance of the gym. Well what she saw then was not even better. Yamchu he stupid Ex was entering the fitness studio looking from someone. 

Oh please not for me. Bulma thought starring at him. 

He turned to her and walked right towards her. Bulma was thinking what should she do now? How could she get out of this situation. Then she had the perfect idea. Well not that perfect but she know that Yamchu was strong and no boy in here would have the guts to stand up to him. No one accept of one. She looked at him, he was still running on the treadmill not paying attention to anything around him. 

She hurried to get next to him and looked at him with her bigs eyes. He was still walking and didn't payed any attention to her. Yamchu was coming closer looking at her with confusion in his eyes. 

He man saw him now too smirking at him and then he turned down to Bulma pulling his headphones out of his ears. 

„What do you want I thought it’s none off my business, stalker.“ he smirked naughty down at her.

„Yes I know, but please help me out just this one time. You don't even have to do much trust me.“ she said looking at him with begging eyes.

„What ever.“ he said and keep walking.

„Thanks.“ Bulma cheerful but already regretting her decision to ask him for help but now it was to late Yamchu was standing now right there just inches from them.

„Bulma we need to talk. Please.“ Yamchu said looking at her with his dark brown eyes.

„Sorry Yamchu but I’m busy.“ Bulma said turning to look away from him eyeballing the profit of then man on the treadmill. 

„With what?“ he asked her waiting for her not having an answer to that question. 

„She is my workout partner and checking my vitals so get lost.“ the man on the treadmill said not looking at him but with a threatening voice.

„Oh is that so.“ Yamchu said in disbelieve.

„Yes that is so Yamchu so please leave us alone.“ Bulma said turning back around to him looking pissed.

„But we really need to talk. I want to explain to you what happened in the mall.“ Yamchu said stepping closer to her.

He man on the treadmill stopped immediately and literally jumped off of it between the two turning his back to Bulma facing her ex boyfriend. He was smaller than him but that didn't bother him at all. He stood around between them not scared at all. Bulma was feeling better now she picked the right person for the job. 

„She said leave.“ he growled at Yamchu. 

„That is so none of your business. You don't even know what is going on.“ Yamchu said looking at him with a furious look.

„Well I make it my business then when someone cheats at my training partner.“ he said holding his right arm to the side pointing with his thumb back at the girl. 

„Wait a second you where the one at the mall, right?“ Yamchu said finally figuring out where he knew that face from.

„Yes. That was the second time I saw your ugly face.“ he smirked at him.

„What the second?“ Yamchu couldn't follow him anymore.

„One question.“ Vegeta said dry.

„…“ Yamchu said nothing waiting for his question.

„How can you cheat on her with that women. Sorry but she looked awful. Oh no wait actually she suits you.“ he said starting to laugh. 

Yamchu growled at the man.

He noticed, even the first time he saw me, he noticed that I was not just stalking Yamchu. But how I don't understand. Bulma’s eyes grow wide. 

She reached out for his right arm that was in front of her and grabbed it pulling it closer to hold his arm tight on her body. She was standing now right next to him holding onto his arm like couples do, looking at her ex. 

„Let’s go parter we are not done with the workout.“ she said while turning, pulling to the man which arm she was holding onto.

He smirked down at her, he liked her way of problem solving. 

„Sure.“ He said turning around with the girl, ignoring Yamchu.  
They left Yamchu behind and went to another workout machine in the studio.

„Thank you so much you saved me.“ Bulma whispered letting go of him.

„You’r welcome. He is still there by the way.“ he said without even turning around to see Yamchu. 

„How do you know you didn't even watched.“ Bulma asked looking at him wondering.  
 „If you don’t believe me turn around.“ he smirked down at her.

„No way! I don't want to see that jerk anymore.“ Bulma's said crossing her arms around her breast squeezing them together and pushing them up, like she did earlier in the locker room. 

The man looked away from her turning a little bit red looking at her breast but Bulma never noticed that.  
He started his workout which was pull ups and she looked at his big strong shoulders while he was pulling himself up. 

When he was done he jumped down right next to her building himself back op to his full hight looking down at her from his right side. 

„He is gone now, by the way.“ he said looking at her from the corner of his eye, noticing her looks on him the whole time. 

As he spoke to her Bulma blinked in surprise pulling her look away from him. She was literally staring at him. 

„Really.“ Bulma said happy turning to see the spot where Yamchu was standing at earlier.

„Great I can leave now. Thanks for the help. I owe you something.“ Bulma yelled at hime while she left her protector alone working out.

xxxxxxxx

After she took a shower and changed Bulma heading out of the locker room and walking to the exit of the gym. She was almost gone when somebody called her name. She turned around to see a girl that worked in the gym and was walking behind her. 

"Mrs Briefs." 

"Yes what is it?" Bulma asked the girl smiling tilting her head a little bit. 

"I'm so sorry Mrs Briefs but we have to update your card we had trouble after you checked in an now the computer deleted some of your points. We are so sorry for the trouble but I would be very happy if I could fix that immediately." the girl sad looking a little bit embarrassed while she was rubbing the back of her head. 

Bulma sign "Sure why not I mean it is not you fault you are just doing you job and I mean everyone has bad days right." 

"Thank you so much Mrs Briefs. Please follow to the front desk." 

The girl turned around and went to the desk she asked Bulma to follow her. With heavy feet and already super tired Bulma followed the girl to the desk.  
The girl went around the desk and Bulma stopped in front of it turning to the girl that was now standing in front of her the desk separating them from each other. 

"May I have your card Mrs Briefs?" 

"Yes of course no problem just give me a second." Bulma said digging around in her gym bag looking for her purse.

She stopped she couldn't find it in her bag. It was gone. 

"I'm sorry but I think I left it in my locker in the locker room let me check for it." Bulma said a little bit nervous. She new she had it earlier when she checked in but where was it now. 

"Sure no problem I'm going to get everything all set here and wait for you Mrs Briefs." the girl said smiling at her. 

Shoot where was it? Bulma looked everywhere for it but she could not find it at all, she even checked under the benches in the room. 

Then she remembers that she wasn't just in this locker room. 

Oh crap I bet it is in the men's locker room. She thought holding one hand over her face. 

She exited the girls locker room and walk down the floor to get to the men's locker room. Bulma stopped in front of the door looking at it with a worried look on her face. The young woman couldn't ask for help from the workers she was way to embarrassed to answer them questions why they should go in there and why she was in there in the fist place. For that she was just to proud. 

After al couple of seconds she changed her look at the door and knocked on the door.  
Bulma waited for like 1 minute and than she decided to finally open the door because now she was sure that no one was in the locker room. 

Carefully peaked inside to really make sure that no one was in the room. 

Lucky for her the room was empty and she could check for her purse in here.  
With slow steps trying to sneak around the room to the place she used earlier and stared to look for her purse. But it wasn't there. I was not on the benches and also not underneath them. Then she checked the locker but it also wasn't in any of them close to the spot she used.  
Well that is odd where could it be? Bulma was staying in the room thinking where her purse might be. 

Then she felt a hand on her head. She turned around in surprise to see that someone is standing right behind her holding his hand up taking it back form her head letting int fall down next to his body. 

"So you decided to come back to the mans locker room? Do you like this one more than the one for the girls, or are you here to see me? I knew you are a stalker.“ The young man said looking at her with a smirk on his face. 

„What…no… you jerk! I am looking for something." She said frowning at him. 

„Oh something not someone?" 

Her eyes growing big in disbelief of what she just heard "No you idiot I'm looking for my purse if you really want to know! I happy for the help earlier but don't push your luck.“ 

"Of cause." he said mocking her. 

"You don't have to believe it ok, but I'm telling the truth so if you mind I would like to look for it. I really need to find it!" She snapped at him turning around continuing her search. 

"Tch. Whatever." He said passing through her going to his locker.  
"Just hurry up woman I don't have all day waiting for you again!" He said opening his locker. 

"Idiot." she said quiet so that he would not hear her while he was stripping of his sweaty shirt. 

"What did you said?" he asked turning around.

The blur haired girl looked at him surprised that he could hear her. 

"N-Nothing..." she started but could not finish because he was already in front of her half naked putting his hands to both of her sides to the wall of lockers behind her.

"I think I heard idiot." he said grinning down at her looking her right into her big blue surprised eyes. 

"..." 

"Oh what is that now, you don't know how to talk any more? Well that it interesting, if I would have known that early that I could make you shut up sooner." he said his eyes on her like on prey. 

"N-No I don't." she said looking back at his eyes with a furious look trying to respond to his look. 

"Let me GO you... you jerk!" She snapped at him trying to push him off of her. 

But he was way to strong to let a girl like her just push him away like that. He didn't even moved an inch away and while she was loosing strength, he even moved a little bit closer to her tilting his head.  
She closed her eyes and felt her heart moving so fast in her chest she couldn't believe it. 

"Tell them Idiot that you are sorry and I might let you go. I mean I have still something good by you, maybe I’m using that right now, what do you think?“ he whispered in her ear in a soft voice. 

She opened her eyes in surprise while she felt him moving away form her pushing something in her hands. She looked at her hands and found her purse there which he handed her over. He let go of the purse after he was sure she grabbed it and turned around moving bag to his locker.

"But how... I mean where was it?" Bulma asked looking at his back. 

"The Idiot found it on the floor after you left earlier." He told her without looking at her. 

"Oh... Well why didn't you gave it back to me or to the front desk?" Bulma asked him. 

"I didn't had time for that or maybe I just forgot." He said taking of his sport shorts. 

Bulma blushed looking at him in his underwear, well more at his butt, while he bend down to dig around in his gym back. 

"Hey let me get out of here first!" she yelled. 

He turned around with the towel and a bottle shampoo in his hand looking at her. "I though I already told you that I don't care about that." 

"Yes but I.." she said blushing while he was again coming closer to her. 

She took a few steps back but he was faster moving his fingers under her chin and tilting her head up to look her in the eyes. 

"The Idiot is still waiting for a sorry." he smirked at her. 

Bulma blushed and looked angry at him. "Like hell I'm telling you sorry or thank you, ever again!!“ she turned around opened the door to the locker room and rushed out of it. 

 

Bulma went to the front desk and handed he member card over to the girl which was already waiting for her. 

"Thank you. I'm happy you found it with no problems." the girl smiles at her. 

"Yes sure no problems." Bulma huffed not looking at the girl. 

After a couple of minutes the girl was done and Bulma could finally go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my story and also thanks for the love. 
> 
> I hope my english isn't too bad...

Today Bulma did not meet with Chichi at the gym she had to work longer and told her she had no time for the gym.   
She had to work longer now for a couple of days but she never thought it was something bad. Bulma was the chef of her own company so she liked to work so she could finish her inventions in peace without anybody distracting her from work. She loved to invent thinks that could help the people and make live a little bit easier for everyone. 

She was very smart and with just 19 years the girl was be able to take over the company from her dad to improv it with new, fresh ideas. But still her dad worked right by here side but like that he can take more time off and didn't had that much stress with all that work that comes by managing a company.   
In the last 2 years she improved a lot of thinks and is almost done to bring out her newest invention but there are still some small thinks she had to take care of.

It was already after midnight when Bulma left her office and headed home. Lucky for her work is not to far away from home so she is usually is walking home when Bulma didn't had to stay long. But today she staid too long and was so into her work that she forgot that she walked today to work and didn’t took her car.  
There she was, outside the building after midnight going to head home all by herself in the dark streets of the city.   
She actually lived in a very save area but she was still a little bit nervous. A young girl outside after midnight is still an easy catch for some scary people. She tried not to think about that to much. She folder her arms over her chest together and started walking home.

After a couple of feet she heard a car behind her. She never turned around just waiting for the car to pass by.

But I never did. 

Now she was curious so she turned around just a little bit to see a black car stopping right behind her and the door flew opened. 

She turned back around scared and continued walking. But than she heard a familiar voice calling after her.

She turned around again and saw Goku waving at her. He was standing next to the car in his uniform calling her to him. 

„Hey Bulma! It's already super late’, we will give you a ride. What are you doing out so late anyways?" 

Bulma immediately turned around and walk towards Goku.   
"Oh boy Goku you freaked me out. But it is perfect timing, thank you so much. I was working late tonight and totally forgot the time." She stopped in front of him, giving him his usual hug when they see each other. They were friend since they were children so he is like a brother for her. 

"Sure no problem it is a pleasure to do so, I mean you know we are your friend and helper." He said while winking at her, turning away from her opening the back door of the car. 

“Please get in Vegeta and I driving you home now.“ he said pointing into the back seat. 

Vegeta? she never heard that name before in her life.

„Thank you Goku…“ she leaned forward to peek into the front seat to the driver while smiling at him „… and you too Vegeta.“

She looked at him her eyes growing big as she noticed who the driver was. It was him the idiot form the mall and the gym. The last person she would think about at all when she thought about a police officer.

„AH..! It´s you!“ she yelled out pointing at him. But he doesn’t care to much about the girl yelling at him.

„Oh you two know each other, how come?“ Goku asked standing behind Bulma. 

Bulma turned know to Goku. „Yes I know him he goes to the same gym Chichi and I are going.“ And he is a total jerk. 

„Wow is that true? That is awesome! I always wanted to go to that gym too but I thought that it is just for girls.“ Goku said smiling at her.

„Well I guess you two are busy I better walk home, don’t want to be any trouble.“ Bulma said truing to squeeze trough Goku but he stopped her by holing his arm up and blocking her way.

„Bulma… No way I`m not letting you walk home all by your self. There would like be a thousand people who would catch the head of capsule corp. No no it is way to dangerous for you out here at that time of the night. Come on get into the car.“ 

„But…“ Bulma said looking back at the car trying not to point to obvious at the driver.

„No buts get in now.“ he smiled giving her a little push in the right direction.

Bulma moved to the back seat and sat down right behind Goku. The tall man closed her door and went to the front to take his seat right next to Vegeta. Then he closed his door and Vegeta started driving towards Bulma's house.

„So tell me how did you guys meet.“ Goku asked looking at Vegeta trying to get a little bit more clarification. But Vegeta said nothing he just looked into the mirror to look with grumpy eyes at Bulma as if he was waiting for her to answer to Goku's question. Bulma looked back into his eyes for a couple of seconds but then she turned her gaze away from him. 

„We technically ran into each other a couple of weeks ago.“ Bulma said looking out of the window.

„What do you mean by technically running into each other?“ Goku asked looking back.

„Like she said. She was trying to run me over while talking to the other girl.“ Vegeta said looking at the street.

„Other girl? Oh you mean Chichi, so you meet my financée already too.“ Goku said with big eyes.

„What…“ Vegeta looked at him with a raised brow.

„Yes the other girl that is a little bit smaller than Bulma with black hair, right?“

„Yes…“ Vegeta said now trying to remember the other girl he was never paying to much attention to. So he was not quite sure if he could remember how his girlfriend looked.

„Ok cool, thats a different way to meet new persons. I guess it works.“ Goku said laughing at them.

„Hmpf“ Vegeta growled.

Bulma said nothing still looking out of the window at the street light that went by almost looking like a bright line following them around there way. She started to just stare at them without thinking at anything anymore. But then she got kicked out of her trance by the radio that started to make a loud beeping noise. 

The only think she could understand was a women talking something about an emergency and that all officers that are near by should go an get to something she could not understand.

Vegeta gave Goku a grumpy look an shuck his head towards Bulma. Goku looked at her and said that she won’t be a problem and that they should go there. Balma's eyes turned big as she finally understood what they meant. But before she had the time to say anything Goku presses at button in the car to turn the police lights on and Vegeta hit the gas so hard that the car made a loud noise and Bulma got pushed back in her seat.They went so fast that Bulma couldn’t tell anymore where they were. The only thing she could think about how she was still feeling save in the car while they were driving so fast trough the tight streets of the city. Vegeta was an excellent driver she thought trying to figure out were they were going.

After five or ten minutes they reached a big factory building she never saw before. She had no idea in what part of the city they were and what was going on in that building. 

The two men reached for the doors to open them. Vegeta opens his car first and jumped out of the car hiding behind the door with his gun in his hand pointing to the garage door of the factory. Before Goku left he turned around to Bulma and told her to stay in the car, no matter what and to hide behind his seat. Then he jumped also out of the car and did exactly the same his partner did earlier. 

Bulma was scared now. She had still no idea what the hell was going on and why the boys where so serious, it didn’t looked like something was going on in that factory. But she did as she was told and was hiding behind Goku's seat. Bulma looked outside to see Vegeta still standing behind the door with a serious look on his face looking to the grey door making sure everything was clear. 

Omg he looked amazing with that look on his face. So cool. The lights form the car and the outside lamps made him even look cooler. She felt herself blushing while she was looking at him. 

Wait what the hell are you thinking there. Bulma shook her head wondering over her own thoughts.

When it was sure that nobody was outside the two man walked straight to the building closing the doors from the car and Vegeta even locked it to make sure that the girl was safe in it. 

It felt like hours.

She was still sitting in the car looking at the factoring the two disappeared in waiting for them to come back outside. But nothing was moving or happening so that she got bored looking at the big grey garage door for any longer. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, really tired an wondering how late it already was. Without figure it out then the girl fell asleep on the back seat. 

XxxxX

A loud sound woke her up. She startled and sat up straight immediately with big eyes looking to the factory. With sleepy eyes she could see two men coming out of the building heading towards the car. After a few seconds she noticed it were Goku and Vegeta. A couple of seconds later they arrived at the car and opened the doors, sitting down in the car.

„Well that was just a waste of time wasn’t it partner.“ Goku said looking at Vegeta.

„Tch“ Vegeta sounded pissed.

„What happened?“ Bulma asked curious noticing that Vegeta was holding something in his hand.

„Well I would call it false alarm.“ Goku said pointing at Vegeta's hand.

Bulma moved now to the middle seat to see what Vegeta was holding in his had. It was small and black und looked like a little fur ball. Bulma lead forwards to get a better look on it when it stared to move in his hand. The blue haired girl leaned now all the was forward and reached out for the thing that Vegeta was still holding in his hand. Her eyes winded while she noticed that is was a small little black kitten with big green eyes. Without even thinking she grabbed Vegeta's hand with one of her own to open his grip around the cat and took the kitten with her other hand. 

He looked at her with wide eyes wondering what she was doing touching him with her soft hands, but then he noticed that she had just eyes for the little furry ball he took out of the factory. She let go of his hand to hold the cat with both hands moving back into the seat.

„Don`t tell me she was the trouble maker in the factory.“ she mumbled the to man paying all her attention to the little cat that was playing with her fingers.

„She sure was.“ Goku said while leaning back in the seat, reaching for his buckle. 

„Oh that is just to funny.“ Bulma laughed out.

„Yeah funny…“ Vegeta grouched buckled in and started the motor.

„She is super cute. Can I keep her?“ Bulma asked like a little child would ask her parents to by her a toy that it ever wanted.

Goku and Vegeta were just looking at her like she was crazy, but she doesn’t care still playing with the black fur ball. 

„Better buckle in I`m not staying here any longer. We still have to play taxi for a certain person.“ Vegeta growled starting to back up looking behind her to see if there was something behind him.  
Bulma finally looked up at them to did like she was told and buckled herself in, sitting on the middle of the backseats. Vegeta parked out and left he factory to get on the street and was again trying to drop Bulma up at home. 

„Oh Vegeta I totally forgot could you drop me off fist. Chichi is probably totally worried by now that I´m still not at home. I mean our shift is done and it is on our way. It’s already super late.“ Goku asked putting his hand together in front of his face turning to Vegeta.

 

Vegeta just looked at him with big eyes in disbelieve that he really asked him such a question when it was after all his idea to give the girl a ride home. He grumbled something turning back to look at the street.

„Do I even have a choice…“ he sight.

„No you don’t partner.“ Goku laugh at him all happy that he got a ride home.

Bulma never heard there conversation she was was to busy playing with her new cat. 

After a while the reached the house form Goku and Vegeta stopped right in front of it. Bulma looked around to see that that wasn't her house. 

What is going on. she thought they where dropping her off and not Goku. 

„Did you forgot something Goku?“ Bulma asked leaning a little bit forward. 

Goku turned around at her smiling. „No I´m going home. Our shift is over and it was on the way so we decided to drop me off first.“

Bulma's eyes turned big. „What you are leaving me alone with him!“ she looked at Vegeta who was not looking at her at all.

Goku opened his door climbing out of the car. 

„Yes I do, hey no worries I thought you two are friends anyways and he is one of the best man I know so you will be more than fine. And anyway your house is just like 20 minutes from here so it wont take you two to long.“ 

„Goku…“ Bulma said but he already closed the door waving bye and walking to his house. He opened the door to disappeared in the house closing it behind him.

„Do you want to switch seats?“ he asked not looking at her.

„What?“ she asked truing to look at him.

„I have no idea where you are living and it is easier to navigate me when you are sitting in the front.“ He explained to her.

„Oh yes sure I understand.“ Bulma said. 

She leaned forward turning to him putting the little cat on his lap. 

„What the…“ he said totally confused.

„Hold her please will you.“ She said now squeezing form the back seat thought the front. After some wiggling around and adjusting herself she let herself falling into the seat right next to him. 

He locket at her in disbelieve holding the cat in his strong hands. „You did not just do that right know.“

„Did what?“ she asked confused taking the cat back.

„Why did you changed seat like that? Couldn’t you not just get out and walk to the seat.“ he looked at her grouchy again.

„Well you know I still don’t really trust you to much. What would I have done if you just drive off when I left the car? Even if you are a cop I can still imagine you doing that.“ She said sticking out her tough.

„Tch“ 

He turned away form her and started driving to drop his annoying hitchhiker off and finally heading home by himself. 

 

XxxxX

 

"You have to turn right at the next crossing." She said pointing with her hand to the next right turn that was coming up. 

The were already driving for quite a while. Bulma never thought they drove that far away earlier. At that time everything was going so fast. Even dropping off Goku took super long. She had no idea how late it was, but she noticed herself getting really tired and if they won't reach her home anytime soon she would fall asleep. But at least she new where she was now and navigated Vegeta to her home that was coming closer by the minute.

"Do you know how late it is." She asked him tired looking at him with sleepy eyes. 

"Yes it is 2:48am." He replied dry. 

"Oh what really it's already almost 3! Wow no wonder that I'm tired." She said lowering her voice while she was talking. 

"Do not fall asleep now!" He said turning to her. But she couldn't hold her eyes open any longer drifting away to fall asleep. 

"Well that is just great!" Vegeta said out loud talking to hisself. 

He took one hand down reaching for his pants to dig around in his pocket looking for the phone. After a while he finally grabbed it and took it out typing around on it. He dialled a phone number and put the phone on his right ear. 

He waited...

"Your stupid friend fell asleep in the car. Where exactly does she live?" Vegeta asked in a really pissed tone of voice. 

After a couple of minutes he start talking again. "10-4, thanks."

He hang up the phone and trow it in a cupholder right next to him. Then he turned left and kept driving in the direction where she was suppose to live. 

After a couple of more turns and minutes they finally arrived at a big house where she was living. He drove up the her driveway and parked the car in front of the door. He turned to her and saw her still sleeping with the little cat in her arms which was sleeping to. He leans toward her putting one hand on her shoulder shaking her gently.

"Hey wake up we are there." He growled at her. 

She was still sleeping not responding to him at all. 

"Tch" Vegeta was now really pissed he had no time for that crap it was already after 3am and he was tired too. He just wanted to get her out of the car and drive home but like that he won't be able to do so. 

He tighten his grip on her shoulder shaking her a little bit harder and talking now really loud to wake her up. "Women wake up!" 

"Mmh..."

"Come on I don't have all night!" He told her with a serious look in his face. 

She turned a little bit to face him while she was opening her tired eyes trying to focus on him. 

"What no I don't want to." She said in a low voice that was still sleepy, wiggling in the chair to squeeze in a little bit deeper to make herself more comfortable closing here eyes again. 

"Like hell you are." Vegeta said leaning in putting her hand on her cheek tapping it to make her wake up again. 

Now she opens here eyes looking right into his dark eyes while he was leaning over her trying to wake her up. 

Her eyes growing big while she finally realised where she was. In her surprise she went up really quick and they bonked there foreheads together. 

"Ow!!" She yelled falling back in her seat. 

"God dam-it women!" Vegeta yelled moving back in his seat rubbing his forehead. 

"Why me? You where the one how was freaking me out leaning all over me!" She yelled holding one hand over her forehead while holding the cat in her other one. 

He smirked at her out of the corner of his eye now really pissed. "Tch. Get out of the car now. I want to go home!" 

Looking at him in disbelieve Bulma frowned.

"How rude." She said starting to unbuckle and moved around to reach for the door. 

Bulma grabbed the handle and stopes for at little bit. Bulma turned abound looking at him again. 

“Thanks anyways for giving me a ride, Jerk." 

He looked at her grumpy and tired. 

“Hmpf." He turned away from her looking forward into the dark road. 

She smiled at him turned around and opened the door. 

"Oh and by the way my name is Bulma and not women." She said getting out with the baby cat closing the door behind her. 

Than she walked to her door and opened it. She turned around one last time to see him still waiting at the same spot looking at her to make sure that his passenger is really save getting into he house. 

Well I guess he is not such a jerk after all even if he is a little bit too grumpy. She thought locking the door from the inside heading to her bedroom.

xxxxxxx

Some days later she meet with Chichi in the gym to talk and keeping track on her workout. The job didn't let her go to workout for weeks so that she really had to catch up. 

But Chichi was running late today so that Bulma started without her. After 15 minutes on the machine there was still no sign for Chichi so Bulma took her phone out and texted her friend. 

'Where are you I'm waiting for you. I thought we were meeting here toady?'  
She pressed the send button and was waiting for a reply from her friend. After a couple of minutes she got a message back. 

'Oh no I totally forgot that you came to the gym today. I worked out in the morning in the past weeks while you had to work longer so I did that today too. I'm sorry but if you want we can meet after you are done :( :) :D.’ Chichi replies with her usually number of smilies after her messages. 

Bulma signet after the read the text. 

Well that is just great. She was still looking at her phone to see what time it was. It was already 7:30pm and she had to work tomorrow morning so she really had no intention to meet with Chichi after her time in the gym. 

'No that's fine we can meet at another time and talk.' She replied to her friend. 

After that she put her phone away and finished her workout. 

20 minutes later she was all done and got of the elliptical. Heading to the girls locker room. On her way she looked around to see who else was in the gym. She liked to look at all the different kind of people there and than think why they were there if they just want to stay in shape or if they really had to work out to loose some weight or even if they were already more than packed with muscles but still worked out for what reason so ever. 

After scanning the whole area she saw a familiar person doing some pull-ups at the corner of the gym. It was Vegeta. She felt herself blushing while she was looking at him working out, he had a perfect body and everything what he was doing looked so easy, like it was no big deal at all doing one pull-up after the other. She stared at him impressed she couldn't even do one of those things. 

Then he looked up at her and there eyes met. His eyes where dark and grumpy as usual, he was still pulling up and down looking at her.   
She could feel herself blush even more. What was it that he had that would make her blush and feel hot just by looking at her. She felt uncomfortable and turned away heading to the changing room. 

She went inside sitting down on one of the benches and calmed herself down. What is wrong with you. He is not even interested in you and he is a total jerk. But why can't I even look at him. Why am I not myself when he looks at me. I'm never acting like that I'm a confident girl. 

She stood up trow her hands on her cheeks slapping them gently and went into the next room to take a shower. 

She took longer as usual thinking about the weirdest thinks under the shower. After almost 40 minutes she was finally done and got dressed. After she was dressed she dried her hair, after another 15 minutes, she finally left the locker room heading left to the exit while looking at her phone to check some messages and mails she received during the time in the gym.

Suddenly she bonked into something and landed on he butt on the floor. She looked up and saw Vegeta who was just exiting the men's locker room looking at her from the side. 

"What are you still doing here?" He asked turning to her. 

"Ow..." Bulma got up back on her feet. 

"What do you mean?" She asked. 

"You left like almost an hour ago." He said pointing to the watch that was hanging at one of the walls in the hallway. 

Bulma looked at the watch here eyes turning big it was already 9pm she totally forgot what time it was. Not that she cared to much but she really took over an hour to get ready to get home that was so wired she was never that confused and in thoughts ever. That was so untypical for her. 

"Oh wow you are right, I am late. Well what ever I guess I should go home than." she said smiling at him. 

He sight. "Do you need a ride?" He asked not looking at her. 

Her big blue eyes where starring at him in disbelieve she was not sure if she was understanding him right, did he really just offered her to take her home. 

"Eh... Yes you know that would be great Vegeta, thanks." She said smiling at him while she stepped closer. 

"Let's go then." He started walking to the exit and she followed him.

XxxxX 

His car was the very last on in the parking lot, all the other people had already left the gym. It was already dark outside but that was usual for a fall night. It was getting late now already around 9 or 9:30 but it was still warm outside. Bulma loved fall days like that. 

He unlocked his big black car and throw his gym back in the trunk. After he did that he hold his hand out for Bulma's gym back and she hand it over to him. He throw hers in there right next to his and closed the trunk. Bulma already went to the front of the car and opened the door to take a seat in the car. She closed the door and buckled in. While she did that Vegeta took his seat right next to her at the drives side and buckled in as well. She turned around to him smiling. 

"Thanks again." 

He never said anything and turned the car on backing up and starting to drive her home. 

After a couple of minutes Bulma stared talking to him. "Vegeta I got some questions." 

He just growled looking at her from the corner of his eye. "What...?"

"Well first of all, why are you driving a police car when you're not even working. And second how did you know where I lived the last time, I never told you and fell asleep, so how did you know?" She asked looking and him with be blue eyes. 

He signs turning a little bit to her while he was still looking at the street. "I called Goku and asked him." He answered now looking at her. 

"Oh okay I understand. So what is with the car I thought you are not allowed to drive a police car when you are off work. Also why doesn’t it have that wall to separate the front from the back.“ She looked at the attentive men who was sitting right next to her. 

"You see I'm not off work right now I'm on call. I just don’t like that wall and   
I don’t need it anyways.“ He explained to her turning back to the street. 

"Oh okay." She said and then she turned to look out of the window. 

After a couple of minutes they reached her street and soon after that her house. He was joking again in front of her door and and turned to face her. She noticed him turning and turned to face him too. The looked each other in the eyes. 

"Thank you of the ride." Bulma said nervous. 

He just looked in her big blue eyes saying nothing. But then he turned away from her looking at the street. She saw his eyes turning serious fixing his look in to something down the street. Now she looked the same way he did. 

"What is wrong?" She asked. 

"I guess some teenagers walking around drunk." He said looking at them. 

"Oh yes those are probably the neighbours boys they just turned 18 so they are allowed now to drink so I guess they had a couple of drinks to much no big deal." She said moving her hand to the door trying to open it. 

But Vegeta moved faster grabbing her hand stooping her to leave just now. Bulma turned around to face him in surprise but he was now so close to her that she turned super read immediately. 

"...V-Vegeta what's wrong?" She looked at him but he was still looking the the shadows in the street. 

"Wait..." He said tighten his grip on her wrist still looking outside. 

"Come on those are just drunk young kids nothing to worry about." She said laughing nervous. 

He turned looking at her with his black serious eyes making her blush. "No they are not. Believe me those are not just some teenagers." 

„Really?" She tried to squeeze by him to look at the shadows again. But she couldn't while he was holding her back in here seat. 

„Vegeta get off of me!" She said trying to push him to the side. 

He smirked at her. „Why, do I make you nervous?" 

„No." Bulma turned her face away from him. 

"You are just way to heavy and... Well... Just get off!" She looked back at him frowning, feeling uncomfortable. 

„Fine but don't leave until I say so." He looked serious moving away from her. 

She remains seated looking at Vegeta while he turned away from her facing to shadows waiting for them to pass by. 

They finally came up close to them so that they could get a look at the guys. Vegeta was right those guys where not the neighbour's boys. They where huge and looked super creeping.   
Bulma felt a cold shiver running down her back while she was looking at the guys. She reached out for Vegeta and grabbed his right arm wrapping around it scared, not looking at him. Her eyes where still focusing on the guys in the street that came now dangerously near.   
Vegeta felt her wrapping around his arm and holding on him tight. The strong man looked down on her seeing the fragile girl pushing closer to him, with a scared look in her beautiful face. He looked back at the guys that were about to pass the car a couple meters away form them.   
It was dark in the car Vegeta even turned the headlights off so that the care looked empty. Another good thing was that Vegeta had tinned windows in the car so there wouldn't be a way that the guys could see the two sitting in the car looking at them while they passes by.

"Don't worry they can't see us." Vegeta said looking at the guys that just passed by.

She looked up at him noticing that she was literally squeezing his arm against her whole body. She turned red moving away from him. 

"Oh sorry..." The girl blushed turning her head down looking at her lap. 

He looked at the mirror to follow the movements of the boys while the grow smaller the farther the went. "No problem." 

Bulma looked up at him still embarrassed. 

His eyes where still focused on the mirror until he couldn't see the guys anymore.

"Em Vegeta... Can I go now?" Bulma asked his putting her right hand on his arm, now she was turning to him looking at him with her big blue eyes questioning him.   
He turned to look at her noticing her questioning look and smiled a little bit.   
"Yes." 

Hey eyes grow wide and she blushed she never saw him smile ever. He even looked better smiling he couldn't help her self leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you Vegeta, for today and the other day." she turned away opened the door and jumped out of the at heading straight to the door leaving him behind in his car totally confused with what just happened. 

She opened her door and rushed inside closing it and leaned against it with her back feeling her cheeks growing red, her head spinning and her heart going crazy in her chest.   
She couldn't believe what happened she felt like a 13 year old girl that was finally kissing her first crush. 

A couple of minutes ago she heard his car drove off and she moved to her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

There she was sitting in her room in front of her huge mirror looking at herself holing a red lipstick in her handStarring at herself for like ten minutes wondering what she should do. 

That is ridicules Bulma snap out of it you don’t need that you just going to get your stuff back that is all. 

The girl trow the lipstick on the table in front of her underneath the mirror and dropped her head down in her hands. Looking up at herself going though the blue hair with her hands, messing it completely up and trow her head back just that she could move forward again looking at her miserable self in the mirror. She was now sitting the whole morning in her room thinking about the best way to get her gym bag back form Vegeta after she forgot it yesterday in his car. Too was to embarrassed to see him again after she gave him a kiss that evening. Having no idea why or how she could explain that to herself, but on thing was clear Bulma needed her bag back everything was in it. Her phone and most important her purse with all her cards and her ID in it. 

She didn’t even had any idea where he lived so she couldn’t go there. But she knew one think, well two. For once that she would see him in the gym but the could not wait the whole day she had to got to work but she also had that card in her purse. So she had no other way than going to the police office and hoping that he might work in the morning, or that she would find Goku who could give her his address. 

After getting up and running around the house form bathroom to dressing room to the dressing table she was finally ready to got looking good but not to fancy. The blue haired girl left the house without anything, she never needed a key, she had a fingerprint scanner at her front door. After closing the door behind her Bulma started walking down the street towards the police office.

XxxxX

He was sitting at his table doing some paper work form the last couple of weeks he spent driving around with Goku his new partner. Vegeta didn't´t liked him too much but he was still better than all the other police officer in the station that looked like they would visit a special donut place way to often. He and Goku where the only ones in there position that where in a good shape. He hated those chubby police officers. The shaped man couldn’t understand how you were able to do a good job in hunting down criminals if you could´t even case them for two meters running on those chubby legs. Shaking his head he turned around to his paper work focusing on it. After an hour Vegeta saw Goku coming into the office, walking right towards his table. 

„Sorry I´m late Vegeta.“ Goku said placing a hot white cup of coffee on Vegeta's table.

Vegeta just grunted at him racing for the coffee and tanking a sip of the hot beverage.

„Well at least the coffee is good.“ he was already used to the fact that Goku was always to late when the had to work in the office, but at least he brought him even time really good coffee that tasted a lot better than the coffee they had in the office lounge. 

Goku smiled at him „And how far are we with the work?“

„Well I'm almost done so I can leave earlier.“ Vegeta said signing a paper. „I still have to drop something off later.“ 

„Oh really what is it?“ Goku asked sipping on his coffee.

„None off your business.“ he grumped.

„Aw come one partner, tell me I'm curious now.“ Goku's said pushing on his shoulder.

„Tch.“ Vegeta grunted putting his paper work together, standing up looking towards the door. His eyes winded while he was looking pass Goku. The man sitting on the table saw the look in his face and turned also towards the door.

xXXx

Finally after half an hour of walking she reached her goal. Bulma was standing in front of the police office crossing her arms in front of her breast an took a deep breath. 

Okay girl there you are now just go inside and ask for him, it can’t be that hard… right? 

She took some small steps forwards and entered the police station with a wired feeling in her stomach.   
The slide door closed behind her and the moved to the front desk.

„Hello Miss how can I help you?“ the police man at the front desk asked her politely.

„Hello I´m looking for a police officer his name is Vegeta I need to talk to him.“ she said a little bit nervous.

„Vegeta is that his first or second name?“ the police man asked Bulma smiling at her.

„Eh…“ she had no idea she guessed it was his first name that would be a wired last name but without having any idea what his second name was.

„I´m sorry I have no idea. I just know him by that name.“ Bulma said embarrassed looking down.

„No problem Miss…“

„Mrs Briefs well technically Bulma, you van call me Bulma.“ she said looking up to him.

„Okay Mrs Bulma I know Vegeta. He just started here a couple of weeks ago but he is already one of our best men here in the station. Please follow me I bring you right to him. He is working in the office today so you are lucky.“ He explained while standing up walking toward a big glass door. 

Bulma followed him but it was hard for here to keep up the man was even taller than Goku and made huge steps witch made him super fast. His skin was pale and hand long hair standing up which where already truing grey or more whit but he actually didn’t looked at old. He wasn’t wearing a regal blue uniform like other police man. He was wearing a dark red suit almost black which was perfectly sitting on his tall body. He looked skinnier than Goku but that was probably because of his height. The man ha a really nice face with blue eyes, he smiled the whole time he was talking to her.

„Mrs Bulma it is right trough that door straight ahead of you. I excuse my self but I have to go somewhere else, it was really nice to meet the new head of capsule corp. I hope we see each other again soon.“ He said looking back at her turning into the corridor to his left leaving Bulma alone in the big hallway.

Before she could say anything or wonder how he knew here the she never saw him before the tall man was already gone and she kept going towards the door to the office rooms. Bulma put her hand to the handle of the door and opened it standing now right in the door. Looking around searching for Vegeta or Goku, but the room was way to big to recognise anyone. 

„Hey Beautiful.“

Bulma heard a voice right next to her, she turned to her left as to see a tall man standing right next to her smiling down.

The man had long black hair and his face looked somehow kind but also terrifying. He had dark eyes that looked at her like he would eat her every second. He was wearing a dark blue uniform with a golden badge on the left side of his chest. The man was super tall about the same size as man that sowed her the way to this office.

„Hi“ Bulma said with a unhappy smile on her face. She hated boys like him how talked to women like the where a object or something.

„Are you lost sweetheart?“ He asked her putting his left hand to the door rim leaning a little in against it.

„No I'm just looking for a friend.“ She said turning away from him looking around again in the big room.

„Oh I see. Well may be I can help you find him honey.“ the guy said placing his hand now on her left shoulder pulling her a little bit closer. She turned around to him to give him a mean look and moved his hand from her shoulder. 

„No thank you, but I prefer to look form him all by myself.“ she said trying to turn around gut he grabbed her wrist stopping her movement. 

Now she was really getting pissed. 

How dare him touch me and trading me like a his little toy and someone like him is working at the police he is even worst than Vegeta. 

She put her hand up reaching back and slamming it into his face hitting him on his cheek. It made a loud noise and the whole office was now looked at the two.

„How do you think you are? How dare you touching me like that.“ she yelled at him looking up with furious eyes.

The man put his hand to his cheek looking at here with wide eyes in surprise that such a fragile girl was such a badass. „How dare me, you just hit me for no reason. I i just tired to help you.“

„Well if you understand that as being helpful that you really have to work on some social skills.“ she said looking at him in disbelieve.

Than she heard somebody laughing behind her. „Well Radditz I guess that girl is not that easy to get like all the other stupid ones you are waisting your time with.“   
Bulma turned around and saw Goku and Vegeta standing right behind here.

„Hey Bulma long time no see.“ Goku said smiling at her holding one hand up.

„Hi Goku.“ Bulma smiled back at him.

„What do you mean by that Vegeta.“ Radditz asked Vegeta not understanding what he meant.

„Nothing never mind just leave her alone you have absolute no business with her.“ Vegeta said moving up right next to her and looking at Radditz like he was just about to kill him every second.

„Okay okay I get it.“ Radditz said holding up his hands. Even if he was some inches taller than Vegeta he seemed to be super scared of him. Vegeta was a real mystery to Bulma.  
Radditz turned around and left the three alone.

„What do you want here Woman?“ Vegeta asked now turning around looking her in the eyes.

„Well…“ Bulma couldn’t finish her sentence.

„Hey Vegeta why so grumpy she just got here.“ Goku said smiling at Bulma. „Do you want a coffee or anything?“ he asked her while Vegeta was just growling around.

„No thanks it just wanted to pick something up I forgot yesterday.“ Bulma said smiling at Goku.

„What you where here yesterday how come that I never saw you. Well must have been early in the morning then. You see I was running late yesterday.“ Goku said rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

„You are always late Idiot.“ Vegeta said closing his eyed shaking his head.

Wow what was wrong with him he was even grumpier than usually. Bulma looked at him while he opened his eyes and returning her look. 

„I know why she’s here.“ He said to Goku but still looking at Bulma.

„You do? Cool well then I guess you two don’t need me any longer.“ Goku said smiling turning away from them.

„Yes…“ she started.

„Oh before I forget. Bulma, Chichi and I are giving a BBQ tonight and we would be really happy if you could come. She could not reach you over the phone.“ Goku yelled back at her.

„Oh yes… kind lost it but I remembered where it might could be. I will text her as soon as I get it back.“ Bulma yelled back at Goku.

„Sounds good“ with these word Goku turned around leaving the two alone in front of the door.

„You want your bag back am I right?“ Vegeta asked her.

„Yes I´m sorry I totally forgot it yesterday.“ Bulma said lowering her head looking at the floor.

He signed and walked by her through the door she came in. „Well then lets go and get it.“ 

„Yes thank you.“ Bulma turned around to follow him.

They moved along the hallway not talking to each other at all. Turning left two times to reach a big metal door. Vegeta grabbed the handle and easily opened the heavy door waiting for Bulma to go out first.

„Thank you.“ Bulma said not looking at him.

After she was trough the door he follows her to the garage where all the police cars where parked. He stepped next to her pointing in one direction. 

„This way“ he said walking in the direction he just pointed at. 

Bulma followed him quietly. She was not nervous about what happened yesterday anymore now she was more scared of him. Today he was like a complete different guy than he was yesterday Vegeta was more like the guy she meet at the fist day or the day they met in the changing room. She didn’t like the situation she was in right now. After a couple of meter they reached his car. They just had to moved close to one of the doors and the car opened. Vegeta stepped back to the trunk and opened it. Bulma stopped to waited in front if the car of him. A couple of minutes later he closed the trunk and walked back from behind the car in Bulma’s direction holding her gym bag in his hand.

„Thank you.“ Bulma said shy reaching out her hands to garb the back he was holing up.

„Tch“ he said pulling her bag back letting her reach for nothing.

„Hey whats the big idea?“ she asked him looking at Vegeta with big eyes.

„Why did you came here.“ he asked her with a serious face.

„What is that for a question I wanted to get my bag.“ Bulma said wondering about his question.

„Well why couldn’t you wait until tonight?“ he said still looking at her furious.

„Tonight? You mean the gym?“ Bulma asked tilting her head slightly to the right.

„Yes“ he said annoyed.

„Well you see I have not just my gym cloths in there. In the bag is also my purse and my phone witch I need during the day.“ she explained to him trying to smile.

„Tch.“

„And I also had no idea if you would come to the gym toady. I would have come to your house but I have no idea where you life. So the only chance for me was to catch you at work.“ she said winking at him.

He said nothing just looking at her scanning her form bottom to top. She looked different today her hair was nicely brushed and she was wearing a white with a red scarf and long blue skinny jeans with the legs folded up two times and some white shoes. She looked really nice but still casual he had never seen her like that before. The girl was usually dressed in gym clothes.

She looked at him waiting for an answer or a movement f but the man didn't moved at all he was just standing there tall in his naive blue uniform with a golden batch on his left side if his chest. He was wearing his belt with his gun and all the other stuff a police officer was wearing holding her pink bag in his left hand. But in some way it looked a little bit different than the other uniforms she saw today even different from Goku’s. It doesn’t matter ti her Vegeta looked ridicules good in that uniform filling it out with his muscles, it was the fist time she saw him standing in front of her in his uniform.

She was the first talking holding her hand out again. „Well could I have my bag now?“

„What is in there for me if I give you it back to you?“ he asked her smirking at her.

„What?“ Bulma asked with big eyes. 

„Well…“ He said still staring at her.

„Nothing I just forgot it and I´m getting it back not that you had to bring it back to me or anything.“ she said looking back at his with furious eyes.

He liked those eyes on her. „Well than I guess you don’t need it back than.“ the police man said trowing the back over his shoulder just about to truing around slowly.

She ran towards him holding the strong man underneath his collar to stop his movements of turning, pulling him back at her looking in his eyes like she would kill him now. 

„Listen I already had an wired enough day as it is. I don’t need any of your games right now. Just give me my bag and then I leave you alone.“

„Really?“ he asked with a very calm voice.

She looked at him confused she would have never thought about that answer with that tone of voice. She thought he would get mad at her for pulling on him or anything else but to here surprise he didn't.

„You will take you bag an leave me alone?“ Vegeta smirked at her.

„Yes I will leave you alone and I will not visit you at work again.“ she said letting go of his uniform.

„Okay deal.“ he took her bag off of his shoulder and handed it ofter to Bulma then he pushed beside her leaving the gerage.

She was standing there for a while longer just starring in the direction Vegeta left. She just put a step forward as two big hands grabbed her form behind. One was covering her mouth and the other one wrapped around her waist.

xxxxxxx

„Oh so we meet again.“ a familiar voice whispered in her left ear.

Bulma was scared she tried go get out of his grip but he didn’t let her. Finally the man behind her loses up his grip, but before Bulma could move anywhere strong hands pinned her again a wall holding onto the girls thin wrists. She looked at the man who was pinning her agains the wall with huge scared eyes. It was the man form earlier Radditz was his name. He smiled down at her looking in her eyes with a confident look.

„Let go of me you jerk.“ Bulma told him looking at him with a angry face.

„I think you have to do some payback for hitting me in the face earlier, honey.“ he smiled at her tighten his grip and pushing her harder against the wall moving in closer.

„Like hell I am.“ she said trying got get the tall man off of her, but he was just was to strong for her. She could not even move him a little bit. 

He moved slowly closer to her tilting his head a little bit while he was looking her deep in the eyes.

„No don’t!“ she tried to turn away closing here eyes.

xxxX 

He was almost at the office when he remembered that he never locked the car. So he growled and turned around heading back to the garage. 

I wonder if she is still there…. Lets hope not I don’t have any intention to run into her again she messes me up way to much. 

After a couple of minutes he reached the big metal door again and stopped in front of it just starring at the handle of the door. 

That is ridicules there is just no way that she is still there. The fuck, I’m acting like a total idiot!

He opens the door to the garage and went inside. Vegeta walked over to his car and found Bulma's bag laying on the floor where he left her but there was no sign of Bulma. He picked up the pink bag and looked around. After some turned there was a voice approaching to his left so he moved over to find the two of them leaning against the wall.\

His face frowned and he was not amused seeing Radditz pushing the girl to the wall trying to kiss her. His grip on her gym back tightened as he looked at them. Vegeta lifted the bag over his head and throw it at Radditz’s back.

XxxxX

Bulma thought is was over, that she had no chance to get out of this situation, scared with a heart beat that was painfully hammering in her chest. The man was coming closer and closer, felling his breath on her skin. But before he could reach her she to steal a kiss the scared girl felt some air rushing by and Radditz disappeared from here losing his grip around her wrists and fell on the floor. 

She opened her eyes to she what was happening looking right at Vegeta who was standing in front of here a couple of meters away. He looked super angry watching the boy to her left on the floor. She turned her head and saw Radditz laying there with her gum bag on top of him.

What happened?

She was still standing there with her back turned to the wall just starring at Vegeta who moved now closer her. Still in shock after what Radditz just tried to do to her. Bulma was shaking and here eyes filled withe tears but not jet rushing down her face, just standing there scared and not moving at all. 

„I though I made myself clear earlier.“ Vegeta growled at Radditz standing now right next to Bulma with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Radditz looked up to him holing his head and tried to get up throwing her bag off of him „Ow, dude that was not really nice. I was just messing with her.“

Vegeta growled at him looking really pissed. Radditz was now on his feet again standing straight up to face Vegeta. Bulma felt herself moving away from him trying to hide behind Vegeta.

„I think you should go now!“ Vegeta said with dark eyes and a mean look. 

„And don’t you dare touching her ever again!“ he threatens him.

Radditz lifted his hands up shaking his head closing his eyes. 

„Don’t worry she isn’t even my type.“ after he said that he passed by Vegeta but not without bumping into his shoulder. Vegeta didn't´t even move an inch while he was doing that. The big guy disappeared to the big metal door leaving the two behind. 

XxxxX

Bulma took a deep breath calming herself down. 

„Everything okay, did he hurt you?“ Vegeta asked her moving away from her to pick up her gym bag. 

Bulma wrapped her arms around herself shaking her head. „No… I-I don’t think so.“

„Good“ he now turned around at her looking at her „I'll make sure that he never touches you again.“ The look on his face was grumpy like every time but his eyes looked kinda nice. 

She looked down at the floor felling so weak right now. She didn’t wanted to look at him at all. What was he thinking, she wanted to forget him she didn’t wanted to bother him anymore but there he was standing in front of her rescuing her again looking so handsome being her hero. 

He signed again looking to his car. „Do you need a ride home?“

She looked up with her sad eyes facing the side of him. 

„No… Thanks but I guess I will be fine now.“

She tried to smile at him while she reached for her gym back to take it from him to leave the police station and him as fast as she could. But he didn’t let go of the bag. 

„Are your sure?“

She looked him right in the eyes both holding her bag standing in front of each other. She smiled at him closing here eyes and tilting her head 

„Yes I´m sure.“ she said with a broken voice trying to hide her fear that was still in her. 

She looked so cute and fragile right now that if he would let go of the bag right now she would might disappear and he would never see her beautiful face again. He pulled the bag towards him so that she fell forward to him. In just seconds he let go of her back and caught her holding the shaking girl tight in his arms strong putting his head on her shoulder.  
Her eyes grow big in surprise as she fell right into him. While he hold her tighter she blushed. 

„V-Vegeta please let go of me.“ she said trying to push him away gently. 

„I´m so sorry that’s why I didn't want you to come over here.“ he whispered in a deep voice.

Her arms dropped of to her sides as she remembered what has just happened to her. Burma picked her arms back up and returned Vegeta's hug while she felt tears running down her cheeks. 

„I… I was so scared thank you.“ was all she could get out crying on his uniform.

They were staying like that until Bulma calmed herself down and stopped crying. When she felt better she moved her hands to show Vegeta everything was fine now pushing away from him out of his grip. She looked at him with her swollen eyes from the crying and a happy smile.

„Thanks I will go now.“ She said moving back and turning away. 

But she could´t get far because he reached out of her hand stopping her movement. She turned around facing him again. He diged around in his pocket with his other hand pulling out his phone. Vegeta dialled a number and put the phone on his ear. 

„Hey idiot you have to finish the paper work I have something else to do.“ he growled in the phone. 

Before Goku had a chance to respond Vegeta hang up the phone and put it back in his pocked. Now he locked back at Bulma.

„Come on I give you a ride.“ He said turning to his car still holding her hand to pull the girl gently after him. Bulma stumbled but followed after him. 

„Wait no I can walk I…“

He turned his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes not responding to her. His look already told here that there was no way on earth that he would let her go home all by herself. Vegeta opened her door and gave her some room to get in the car. After she sat down and put her bag on her lap after closing the door he walked to his side. Vegeta set down in his seat. After the door closed and the buckle clicked Vegeta started the engine.

„So home?“ He asked parking out.

She looked at her bag.“No actually I have to go to work.“

„Fine Capsule Corp then.“ he growled as her was driving out of the garage.

They turned left and drove south. Both not talking. Bulma turned away from him looking out of the window starring at the city. After ten minutes driving he turned around to look at him truing to figure him out. He was full of secrets and she just could´t figure him out, he was rude and always in a bad mood to every other person she knew and saw him with, even to her but now and then Vegeta was actually nice and protected her without even tinting twice about it. She looked at him for a while until he looked back at her. 

„What.“ he asked.

She blushed looking away. 

„Sorry nothing.“ 

Stop looking at him stupid you have to forget about him, he is definitely not right for you. If he even would be interested in me… 

And again the where just sitting in the car not talking to each other driving to Bulma's work. twenty minutes later the finally arrived at her work and Bulma felt a lot better that this awkward car ride was over. He stopped in front of the office building and unlocked the doors. Bulma moved her hand to the door to open it.

„Thanks Vegeta for everything I really appreciate that you are always helping. I think I have a talent of getting in trouble or loosing stuff. I was just not myself the last couple of weeks. Well what ever thanks and bye.“ she was so nervous and all the words were just dropping out of her without even thinking about what she said. 

Bulma opened the door and turned around to him smiling to see him one last time. He looked at her with his dark grey eyes without saying anything just watching her.

Now she felt uncomfortable again that he was just looking at her without saying anything so she turned around and get out of the car.

„Bye.“


	5. Weather

She was sitting in her office working on one of her new inventions while charging her phone that died during the time it was in her gym bag. After it was fully charged she picket it up and turned it on. She had like 50 messages from Chichi and work. First she called Chichi back, she hated it to let her wait she knew Chichi would get all worked up and worried if she wouldn’t reply to her.

„Hello, Bulma?“ Chichi said on the other end of the line.

„Yes it´s me, hi Chichi.“ Bulma answered her friend 

„What happened I tried to call you the whole day but you never answered.“

„Well yes you know I was totally busy at work and could not answer you. I´m sorry.“ Bulma lied to her. She hated lying but she also could´t tell her the truth. She didn't wanted to explain anything to her what happened so Chichi would ask questions but she just didn’t wanted to be reminded at anything anymore.

„No problem. Well you know I wanted to ask you if you would join us for tonight to our BBQ. All our friends are coming even a new guy form Goku's work, maybe he is hot and you can forget about your break up with Yamchu. He already said that he would not come to give you some space but I really think that is just an excuse to himslef.“ 

What a new guy from Goku's work, that has to be Vegeta. I´m certain about that. 

„No I´m sorry Chichi I have to work in late again I was running late in the morning and now I have to do some overtime.“ 

„Really can’t you just leave and come, after all it is your company right so shouldn’t you be able to just leave for once?“ Chichi begged.

Bulma know that Chichi was completely right it was absolute no problem for her to just come and go to work when ever she wanted. But she could not tell her that there was another reason why she could not come to the BBQ but she could never tell her that. Chichi still thought she was upset over the break up with Yamchu but Bulma hasn’t thought abut him for weeks. But she told herself to never see him again that would just making more problems and Bulma could not handle that anymore.

„Sorry Chichi but I can’t. But I promise that we can meet for coffee really soon.“ Bulma apologised to her friend.

„Coffee?“ What was wrong with Bulma she never wanted to just meet for coffee that was a waste of time she always said. 

„Yes coffee any problem with that?“

„No not at all. Well than we will see each other soon for coffee.“ Chichi said hanging up the phone ending the call with her friend.

After the phone call Bulma had to think about him again and the BBQ and that she actually would love to spent some time with her firends to distract herself for a little bit but with Vegeta being there there was just no way for her to relax and enjoy the time.

After a long day at work Bulma stood up from her desk and stretched. It was getting dark outside and she thought it was about time now for her to head home before the sun was all gone. She packed her stuff together and left the building ten minutes later. On her way home the blue haired girl was thinking about her newest invention and how to improve the idea. Then she wanted to work out and go to the fitness studio but then thought what if he is there. What if he didn’t went to the BBQ and went to work out. How ridicules now she can’t go no where without being scared that she would bump into him. So Bulma continued walking home while it was getting darker outside. When the young woman finally reached her door the put her hand on the door knob and opened the door letting herself in. After greeted the little cat, she kept from her interesting night with the two police officers, Bulma took the stairs to head right into the bathroom.   
She prepared a bath and started to undress herself. She then climbed into the bathtub and leaned back not thinking at anything just relaxing and enjoying her free time.

After she was all cleaned and dressed the girl with the wet blue hair went to the kitchen trying to find something for dinner. The fridge was empty and her stomach made a sound telling her that it was time to eat. A deep breath rolled over her lips while she thought about the delicious food Chichi always made.

She looked for her phone and searched for Chichis number. Bulma looked at the screen wondering if she should made the call or not. After a couple of minutes starring at her bright light in her hand she turned it off and put it on the kitchen counter.   
Bulma turned around and went to her bedroom and let herself falling into bed. A couple of minutes later the fragile girl was sound asleep.

 

xxxxxxxx

She hadn’t seen her friends in weeks, she did pretty good with keeping herself distracted with work so Bulma didn't even think to much about them or even him. The girl was not even going to the gym anymore, her days where busy with working on inventions.

While working on an new project her phone suddenly rang and kicked her out of her concentration. Bulma picked it put and looked at the number. It was Chichis number. She pressed the green button and answered the phone.

„Hey Chichi what's up.“ Bulma said happily.

„Don't you hey me, we haven't seen each other in weeks you aren't even coming to the gym anymore! What is wrong with you I'm really worried about you.“ Chichi replied angry. 

„Oh I'm sorry Chichi I was so busy at work I had no time at all….“ Bulma said but could not finish.

„Oh bla bla I don't care you have to make time for your friends!“ Chichi interrupted her.

„…“

„You are coming for coffee today to me do you understand and I don’t want to hear any excuses Miss I'm so busy.“ Chichi said angry.

„Well I guess I have no chance then.“ Bulma said starting to laugh.

„Yes that is right. I will see you at 4 pm sharp, at my house.“ Chichi said.

„Okay 4pm I got it.“ Bulma replied.

„Awesome bye I will see you soon then.“ Chichi said before hanging up the phone. 

Bulma took a deep breath. 

Great she is not happy with me, but I can understand it we haven’t seen each other for almost a month. 

She looked at the watch in her office it was already 2:30pm.   
Well then lets pack everything up and get ready to go to her. She thought moving stuff around her table.

xxxx

After leaving her work Bulma walked home and made herself ready to join her friend at home for some coffee. She took her bike and started to ride over to her friend. The 21 year old girl had a drivers license and also a car but she didn't like to use it to much when she wasn't going to far. So she jumped on her bike and drove to her friend. 

Chichi and Goku lived in a small house that was just perfect for the two of them. It was white and they had a big garden around it. Bulma went to the front yard and parked her bike behind the fence. Then she walked to the door and rang on the bell. Not even a minute later Chichi opened the door and jumped into her arms.

"Bulma there you are I haven't seen you in decades." a happy girl cried in her ear.

"Well don't over play it now it wasn't that long." Bulma said hugging her back. 

They both went inside and sat down at the coffee table in the living room that was full with tasty looking treats. Chichi was excellent in preparing food ether cooking or baking she was amazing. They say down at the table and chit chatted about everything. The wedding and all of Chichi plans and also some ideas Bulma already had.   
Then they switched the topic. 

"Well I know that you are busy and all but how are you with boys in the moment?" Chichi asked looking at her curious. 

"What...?" Bulma felt herself blushing felling uncomfortable with that question. 

"Oh you are blushing that means there is someone. Maybe that is why you where so busy." Chichi smiled at her. 

Well she was not wrong but Bulma could not tell her that. 

"No there are no guys. You now I just broke up with Yamchu so why should I already be looking for someone else." She answered her friend waving her hand.

"Oh yeah by the way guys. I told you that Goku had a new parter right...." Chichi said picking up a piece of pie with her forge.

"Right..." Bulma said looking at her own plate and the desserts on it.

"Well guess who it is?" Chichi looked up at her putting the piece of pie in her mouth. 

"I don't know." Bulma said still looking at her plate poking her cupcake. 

"It's the guy we ran into in the gym, the one that almost knocked you down.“ Chichi said waving her arms around. 

"Oh really." Bulma looked up to her friend trying to looked surprised so her friend wouldn't notice that she already knew that.

"Yes, his name is Vegeta and he is not a bad looking guy, but really quiet and not really social. I think he is always in a bad mood always grumpy looking." Chichi said shaking her head. 

"Oh is that so?“ Bulma picked up a piece of cake putting it in her mouth.

"Yes but I guess he is a really nice guy Goku really likes to work with him it looks like that the are a really good team." Chichi smiled at her.

„Chichi please don’t try anything wired now.“ Bulma said worried.

„What do you mean by that you know me I would never try anything wired.“ Chichi said sounding sarcastic.

Bulma know her now already for so long that she was more than certain about that Chichi would try now to bring the two together to meet so that she would see if they would fit together or not, she loved to get involved into other peoples lives. If she just knew that Bulma already met him and is now trying not to get involved with him ever again. But there is no way she was going to tell that to Chichi she would just get all worked out because of nothing and still trying to realise her plans. So Bulma just signed and keep eating her cupcake.  
After they finished eating the two girls brought everything back in the kitchen and grabbed another cup of coffee sitting back at the table looking at wedding magazines to see what they would like.

„So did you decide on what day you would like to get married. I mean it is already winter and I hope you are not getting married this tome of year it will just get to cold.“ Bulma asked her friend looking at some locations that the were showing in these magazines.

„Oh no of cause not. Goku and I decided to do the wedding in May but we still don't have a date. We would just like to make it at a nice spring or summer day when all the flowers and everything outside looks nice.“ Chichi said looking at her with at smile on her face while she blushed thinking about her wedding with Goku.

„Well that sounds like a good plan.“ Bulma said impressed.

They kept talking and looking for wedding stuff that the girls totally forgot the time. It was already getting dark outside, when the door opened and somebody entered the house. 

„Chichi I'm back.“ a familiar voice called out and let the both girls jump pulling them out of there thoughts.

„Oh Goku.“ Chichi jumped off of her chair leaving Bulma behind at the table with the magazines. 

The ran to the front door and jumped right into his arms. He caught her and laugh giving her a kiss. Just when the strong man put her down again Chichi recognises that here fiancé wasn't alone in the hallway. She looked passed him to see Vegeta standing behind him looking uncomfortable with the fact what he just saw.

„Oh hello Vegeta I had no idea that you would come by for a visit.“ Chichi said surprising but smiling at him.

„Hello, Chichi“ Vegeta replied with his usually grumpy face.

„Yes you know we still have some paper work to do but we were bored of just sitting in the office. So we made the decision to came here and eat dinner while we are finishing our work. I guess I should have called fist.“ Goku said rubbing the back of his neck.

„Well yes that would have been really nice of you. Then you know I haven't even started cooking dinner jet I was busy too. I meet with Bulma and we lost track of the time.“ Chichi said lifting her arms up closing her eyes and shaking her head. 

„Oh you met with Bulma? How is she I haven't seen her in a long time.“ Goku asked taking off his shoes, Vegeta did the same thing trying not to pay to much attention to there talking but he was also curious how the woman was he hasn't seen her in a while either.

„Oh you can ask her yourself she is still here, like I said we totally forgot the time.“ Chichi said turning around heading back to the living room. 

„What really? Awesome.“ Goku cheered happy following his love.

Vegeta stopped for a moment wondering if it was good to see her after all that time. He told her to leave her alone and he guess she was doing it, even not coming to the gym anymore.  
Bulma was still sitting at the table now looking at a different magazine. As she heard Chichi in the hallway coming closer she picked up her cup of coffee and turned around to face her and Goku who just arrived home. 

„Hello Bulma, long time no see it was like a month ago when you met us at the police station.“ Goku said coming to her giving her a huge hug. 

Why is he talking about that now, and why us? She replied the hung „Hello Goku. Yes it is quite a while ago since last time.“

Goku let her go and stepped aside. Now her eyes grow big and she almost dropped the coffee mug in her hand when Bulma saw him approaching form the hallway.

Vegeta!

He looked as good as always, maybe a little bit tired but accept of that he didn't changed a bid.

Chichi noticed her look turning around to she why Bulma was so surprised, she said nothing but the little girl thought that Bulma maybe liked how he looked, so she smiled because Chichi just figured out a new plan to kill some time.

„You remember Vegeta right? Well of cause I mean you already know each other so that was a silly question.“ Goku said looking at them.

Now Chichis eyes grow big. 

What did her Goku just say the know each other already? she couldn't believe what she just heard. Chichi thought Bulma never meet him before, only in the gym. She turned her look to Bulma looking at her in surprise but also a little bit mad that her friend didn't told her the true about her and Vegeta, while she was talking about him. But Bulma never recognised that still starring at Vegeta.

„Hello.“ Vegeta bored.

„H-Hi.“ Bulma said truing a little bit to the side she felt so uncomfortable again trying so hard not he see him again.

„Ehem. Bulma I could use your help in the kitchen please.“ Chichi smiled at her pulling her out of her thoughts.

„Sure I'm on my way.“ Bulma smiled at her friend she rescued her.

The girls disappeared in the Kitchen and Chichi closed the door behind them.

„Bulma I think we need to talk.“ Chichi said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Bulma turned to her looking embarrassed. „Yeah, sorry. I should have told you that I already know him but I didn't wanted to talk about it because I didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.“ she looked at the floor.

„Okay wow know I want to hear everything.“ the small girl said sitting down on a chair at the kitchen table.

„Well you know everything started at the gym. The fist time you and me ran into him was really the first time. I saw him and after that I couldn't get passed him I meet him every where.“ Bulma said signing.

She told her friend everything. The time she went to the mens locker room and when Goku and Vegeta gave her a ride home. The time he gave her a ride home after gym and that she forgot her bag in his car and because she left her phone in the bag she didn't replied to her messages. Then she started to tell her everything that happened at the police station with him and that other guy and that he was the reason she didn't joined them for BBQ that evening and not work or Yamchu.

Chichis eyes grew bigger as Bulma continued talking to her about everything that had happened in the past few months.

„Oh my Bulma I had no idea.“ she said looking at her friend with her big brown eyes. „All that time and you never told anyone about it. I´m so sorry I wasn't there for you.“ she said hugging her best friend almost crying. 

„Oh no Chichi it´s not your fault I didn't want to talk about it somehow I guess I was scared. I mean I still don´t know what I should do or how I feel about that.“ she said hugging Chichi back.

Right in that moment Goku came thought the kitchen door. 

„Hey Chichi…“ He stopped looking at the girls still hugging each other with sad faces. 

„W-What happened?“ Goku asked looking at them confused. 

„N-Nothing sweetheart.“ Chichi said still hugging Bulma. 

„Are you sure? It doesn't look like nothing.“ he said stepping closer to them.

The girls broke up for each other and smiled at Goku with wet eyes in a really creepy way which made him feel really uncomfortable. 

„O-Okay…“ Goku said confused.

„What was it that you wanted Goku?“ Chichi asked. 

„Oh yes I wanted to ask how dinner is going and something else but I forgot.“ he said thinking about the other thing he forgot.

But he didn't need to think to long about to long then a loud noise remembered him on the second thing we wanted to tell the girls. The noise was a thunder followed by a huge lighting that lit but he whole room. The girls got huge eyes, scared of the big noise and both were grabbing Goku now yelling out holding on to him tight letting Goku protect them form the noise and there shock. The tall man was already used to that he knew that thunderstorms where there weakness. That is why he wanted to warn them, but well he just forgot abut it when he saw the picture of the girls hugging each other and his question about the food. For him was food much more imported.

„Yes now I remember they just said that there will be a bit thunderstorm tonight so the warned everybody not to go outside, leaving the house. But they said that it would be later tonight. Well I guess the where wrong with the time. Good that we are all at home right!?“ Goku said smiling at them holding each girl in one arm to see the two girls looking up at him sacred and with tears in there eyes.

„What do you mean by not leaving the house!?“ Bulma asked nervous grabbing his shirt.

„Well I guess that we are having a sleepover tonight.“ Goku laughs nervously surprised by her reaction. It was usually no big deal for them to have a sleepover and he knew she was scared so usually Bulma would be happy not to be alone in her big house during a thunderstorm.

„Everything okay in here? I heard yelling.“ Vegeta was standing in the door looked confused to see Goku holding two crying girls in his arms.

„Oh yes everything is fine.“ Goku said lifting his hand up form Bulma and placing it in his forehead looking blushed.

„O-K-A-Y“ Vegeta said confused looking at the three friends standing in front of him letting slowly go of each other.

„So what do you guys want for dinner?“ Chichi asked wishing away her tears calming herself down.

„Well that is an amazing question.“ Goku said happy that food was the subject again.

But before anyone could say anything else another thunder rolled in freaking both girls out again and Chichi reached for Goku again dropping right into his strong arms. Bulma’s eyes turned huge and she sank on the floor sitting on her butt screaming and shivering. 

Vegeta's eyes turned huge as he saw the reaction of the two women and looked at Goku confused as the room light up as the lightning struck down followed by the sound of the thunder.

„…“ Vegeta couldn’t say anything still surprised by the reaction of the two girls. 

„Well that is totally normal here Vegeta. Chichi and Bulma are hating thunderstorms and can´t handle them well.“ Goku smiled to him squeezing Chichi closer to him to make sure she felt safe in his arms.

„I understand. But is that not just for little children to be afraid of thunderstorms?“ he looked at Bulma. She was sitting on the floor with her knees up to her cheekbones covering her face with her hands sobbing underneath them. 

„Technically yes but you see when we where kids we got caught in one and…ow…“ Goku never finished his sentence because Chichi was pinching him to stop talking.

„Well whatever.“ Vegeta kneeled down to Bulma holding one hand out. „Come on stand up“ He almost commanded her in his usual tone of voice.  
Bulma shock her head not looking up.

„Give them a minute they will come down.“ Goku explained still holding his fiancée. 

„Tch“ Vegeta was just about to get off the ground as another thunder rolled in louder as the other ones before them. 

Bulma's eyes where huge when she looked up scared with wet eyes, moving to her left and reaching out for Vegeta to fall into his arms. He caught her in surprise and fell down on his butt holding the scared girl in his arms. 

Wow something really bad must have happened in there past the woman is shaking like crazy. He taught tighten his grip around her to protect her. 

He looked up to Goku in surprise and not really sure what he should do next but the guy was just smiling at him hugging his fiancé, to comfort her.

Five minutes later the girls where totally calm letting go of the two guys.

„I´m sorry.“ Bulma smiled shy at Vegeta with wet eyes sitting in front of him, now trying to get back on her feet. Vegeta was faster standing up and holding one hand out to help her up. Chichi looked at them with glowing eyes giving Goku a sly look that he totally understand. Now both of them were planing to bring the two together.

„Thanks.“ Bulma said up on her feet looking away from him blushing thinking about what just happened. She jumped into his arms. She hated herself for being so weak when it comes to thunderstorm. But there was nothing she could change about that and Bulma knew it. The were just about to start making something to eat for them when the next thunder rolled in. Both girls where immediately back in the boys arms before they could even realise what had happened. 

Holding them in there arms the two man looked down at them in concern. The girls were so weak, fragile and shaking. 

„Well that is just ridicules. We will never eat like that.“ Vegeta said looking at Goku but tighten his grip around the girl. Squeezing her soft warm body gently closer to his.

„Yeah I know.“ Goku said laughing.

„Tch.“ Vegeta let go of Bulma and moved to the windows to close the blinds that no light would come in. Then he moved to the little radio they had in the kitchen and turned it on. 

Everyone was looking at him in surprise to see what he planed to do.

„I will turn it up so that you wont be able to hear any thunder anymore and with the blinds closed you two shouldn't be able to she the lightning no more.“ he said turning the radio so loud that they couldn't´t even hear the own voices anymore. 

But his plan worked. The girls where totally calm after just seconds and looking at each other smiling. Chichi smiled at Goku and pointed to the door. Goku looked at the door and understood what she wanted from him. His girlfriend wanted them to leave that Bulma and her could cook some delicious dinner. Goku looked at Vegeta and sock his head towards door, visualising to leave the girls alone in the kitchen. Vegeta moved to the door passing by Bulma and looking at the girl from the corner of his eye. Goku gave Chichi a kiss and followed Vegeta out of the kitchen closing the door behind them.


	6. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the update is so late I was on vacation. I hope the language is not to bad I'm really tired but also wanted to update this chapter today.  
> I hope you like it and enjoy reading it.

Not even 30 minutes later the girls prepared an amazing looking dinner and they all sat down in at living room table where Bulma and Chichi had coffee earlier that day. 

The radio in the kitchen was not longer on and the thunderstorm passed by it was quiet in the house. The only noise came form the plates and the silverware they used while eating.   
It was late when they finished eating and cleaning up.

Goku and Vegeta had now some time to fish their paper work while the girls disappeared in the kitchen to wash the dirty dishes.

„Well I guess you and Vegeta are a cute couple.“ Chichi said handing Bulma a wet plate to dry off.

„What?!“ Bulma said turning red like a tomato almost dropping the wet plate in her hand.

„I'm just messing with you.“ she said laughing.

„You are mean you know!“ Bulma said annoyed.

„Oh come on you have to be honest, you actually do like him am I right? I mean you never sticked on Yamchu during a storm, I mean you did but not like you did earlier with Vegeta.“ Chichi said giving her a sly look.

„What d-do you think so? Maybe you are right but well you see… he is so different. But I think he doesn't even like me.“

„Oh BS I know that he likes you. He looks at you a little bit different than at me or at Goku.“ Chichi said giving Bulma a little push.

„Mmh… who knows but I will not do anything. He told me to leave him alone and I really tried to… Well before that stupid thunderstorm of cause.“ Bulma looked at the dry plate she was know holding in her hands.

„Okay if you say so.“ Chichi handed the last plate over to Bulma to let her dry it.

XXX

 

After the kitchen was clean the girls left it and were heading over to the living room where Goku and Vegeta where still working on there paper stuff.

„How is it going are you two almost done?“ Chichi leaned over Goku shoulder looking at the papers pressing her body on his back.

Goku blushed. „Yes almost.“

Chichi got off him "Okay we are waiting then." She took a seat right next to them on the table and gave Bulma a pushing look that she should come over and also sit down.  
Bulma took a deep breath and walked towards the table to take the last available chair and sat down next to Chichi facing Vegeta while Chichi was facing Goku.

After 5 minutes starring at them the two guys where finally done. Goku leaned back in his chair and stretched showing off all his muscles he had to make Chichi blush. Bulma couldn't care less she was used to see Goku but she thought Chichi just blushed because she loved him. Chichi looked at Goku in a different kind of way that Bulma did, what was obvious then after all the two are a couple and as good as married.

Vegeta collected all the paperwork and put it in a big folder. Then he put his hands on his face and rubbed over it being totally exhausted, he hated paperwork. 

„Well, what are we doing now?“ Chichi asked them.

„Well I guess the storm is over so I'm going to go home.“ Bulma said smiling at her friend.

„I'm going too.“ Vegeta said standing up.

„What!?“ Chichi asked wondering about the two party pooper.

„I finally had a great day after a long time thanks for the invite, Chichi.“ Bulma said standing up.

„Sure every time again.“ Chichi smiled back at her getting out of her chair too. 

Vegeta was already walking to the door followed by Goku and the two girls right behind him. They stopped to put the shoes on and Goku opened the door for the two visitors that where about to leave.   
Bulma looked out the door in surprise. It was raining and not just a little bit it came down in gallons dripping loud on the street.  
Vegeta was still busy with his shoes but after a couple of seconds he looked outside to be surprised by the same rain Bulma was before him. 

„Oh shut.“ Bulma said looking at the rain. „Just today I idiot decided to take the bike.“ she signed in disappointment over her bad choice in picking a ride.

„Tch“ Vegeta growled at the rain.

„Oh wow that is one heavy rain shower.“ Goku said holding one hand outside.

„It sure is…“ Bulma said in disbelieve.

„Well if you guys want you can stay here we have at least on guest bedroom and a huge couch in the living room.“ Chichi offered.

„No thank you.“ Vegeta said looking at the rain. „I bothered you two already way to long.“

Bulma looked at him. So he noticed it too those two wanted to be alone.

„He's right I'm going home too. Chichi can I borrow one umbrella and leave my bike here?“ Bulma asked truing around to her.

„What you want to walk home in that weather?“ Chichi asked her wondering about her decision. She hated to be outside when it was raining.

„Yes. Why not?“ Bulma looked at her asking a more rhetorical question.

„I can give you a ride.“ Vegeta offered not looking at her, while Chichi was looking for an umbrella. 

„Thank you but I think I will be just fine.“ Bulma said taking the umbrella form Chichi who just pulled it out of the cabinet.

He turned around looking at her „Don´t be stupid. Even with that umbrella you will end up completely wet.“

„Trust me I'm fine.“ she passed by him stepping out of the door opening the umbrella and turning around smiling. 

„See nothing is getting wet.“ she said standing proud underneath the umbrella that kept her dry. 

„Well good night Goku and Chichi and good night Vegeta. It was nice to see you all again.“ after her sentence she turning around and was just about to leave.

„And what is if the thunder is coming back?“ Vegeta said stopping her movement immediately. 

She thought about that too but she would have never thought that one of them would think about that. That Vegeta was the one who pointed it out was really shocking her.

Oh BS I know that he likes you he looks at you a little bit different than at me or at Goku. Bulma remembered what Chichi said earlier and she was right, Vegeta payed a lot more attention to her than she thought. She turned back around looking on the wet floor moving back to the front door and held the umbrella up higher to let Vegeta also underneath it to stay dry on there way to his car. 

„V-Vegeta would you give me a ride home… please.“ she said not looking at him felling embarrassed.

He grinned taking the umbrella from her while touching Bulmas finger slightly. Vegeta moved right next to her, really close, so that neither of them would get wet. 

„Thanks Goku and Chichi. Have a good one.“ With that they left and headed to the car.

xxxxxx

 

They left the house and walked together under the umbrella to Vegeta's car. They went to the front door on the right side and Vegeta opened the door for Bulma. She climbed in the car and Vegeta closed the door behind her. Then he went to the other side of the car and sat down right next to her folding the umbrella in and throwing it on the floor in the back. He closed the door and started the car. 

They needed a little bit longer than usual because of the rain. It was so strong they had trouble to see, well at least Bulma, it looked like Vegeta had no problem at all but was still driving a little bit slower than usual. 

"Sorry now you have to drive me again. „The girl next to him said looking on her lap. 

Vegeta looked at her with his usual frown „Well I guess if it's bothering you that much you should get a license your own." 

Still looking down Bulma said shy „I have one I also have a car but I just don't like driving to much.“

He looked at her not saying anything. Turning away concentrating back on the road. „Whatever."

There they where sitting next to each other in his black car, driving to her home not saying anything anymore, he looked at the street and she looked down at her lap trying not to think at anything. 

A couple of minutes later they arrived at her home. Vegeta parked right in front of her door. Before Bulma could move Vegeta was leaning over looking at her moving closer and closer. Bulma felt her heart hammering in her chest she blushed and closed her eyes scared to look at him. She was waiting for him to touch her but he never did. She slowly opened her eyes again seeing Vegeta holding the umbrella in his hands sitting back in his seat again. 

He looked at her confused asking if she was okay. Her eyes winded and she looked at him. 

"Y-Yes everything is fine." She turned away to the door to open it. 

"Wait." Vegeta said opened his door leaving the car. 

He opened the umbrella and walked around the car. He was standing in front of her door underneath the umbrella to not get wet. He opened her door holding the umbrella a little bit closer to the car so she wouldn't get wet by getting out off the car. Bulma looked up at him with big eyes starring at him while she starts to climb out of the car. 

The floor was wet and she slipped with her sandals starting to fall, but luckily for her he was standing right there ready to catch her. Vegeta let go of her door and caught the clumsy girl still holding the umbrella in his left hand so they didm't got wet.   
The strong man held her tight on his body looking down at the beautiful girl who was falling into him. Bulma's heart was hammering in her chest as she was holding on to his shirt shocked from her fall. He was holding her for a short time and then moved his hands off of her reaching for the door of the car to close it. Bulma was still holding on to his shirt but pushing away from him a little bit. Looking up to him with here blue eyes and a flushed face. Vegeta searched around in the right pocket of his pants to find the keys so he could lock the car. Bulma was not holding on to him anymore but still so close to him that she would fit with him under the umbrella. He finally looked down to her.

"My are you clumsy." He growled down at her. 

She looked away from his eyes on his shirt playing with her fingers, she always does that when she was nervous or embarrassed. "I know sorry." 

"Tch. Don't be sorry for everything." He said turning a little bit to the side to gave her a hint to move that they could get out of the rain. 

She looked at him and both are moving to her door. When they reached the door Bulma put her finger on the handle of the door to unlock it with her fingerprint, Vegeta was standing right behind her.   
The door clicked when suddenly another thunder rolled in which straddled her. Before she could react two strong arms reached out for her pulling her close and comforted the scared girl. Vegeta hugged the scared girl from behind holding her fragile soft body close to his own.

The rain dropped down on them while they where staying in front of her door. He was holding her around the waist with his left arm and her shoulders with his right one pressing her back tight to his strong body. The umbrella was rolling around on the floor right next to them while Bulma's hands where laying down on each of his arms holding them tight to tell him not to let her go. He didn't let go of her for quite a while, for Bulma it felt like an eternity but she wanted it to never end. But after she stopped shaking he loses his grip and let her go stepping away from her picking up the umbrella he dropped earlier. 

"Great now I'm completely wet." He growled shaking the water drops off of the umbrella. 

"Sorry." Bulma said still standing at the front of the door moving her hand to the handle.

Before she could pull the door open Vegeta slammed his hands next to each side of Bulma blocking her way of movement. 

"Didn't I told you not to be sorry every time!" He whispered with a deep voice leaning down next to her ear that she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

She felt a cold shiver running drown her spine.   
The girl opened her mouth. 

"Sor...." she stared. 

"Don't you even dare!" Vegeta whispered again now a moving one of his hands on her waist. 

She could feel his hand pushing on her waist his string body leaning over her pulling the fragile girl closer to him.

"V-Vegeta..." she said looking up at the door.

"Mmh...?" He was so close to her that she felt his breath on her which made her shiver, while he whispered.

"It's raining." She noticed touching her wet hair.

"You don't say..." he said moving his body away from her but remaining his hands at the same spots. 

She trumped around moving his left hand from her hip, facing him. Vegeta looked at her with his black eyes. Bulma really needed to concentrate to get a word out without blushing too much. 

"That's not what I meant, I know that it is raining, just..." she could not finish than he put his hand back on her waist.

"Just what?" Growled in a deep voice looking her right into her eyes with a flame in his eyes she never ever saw before.

"You know... we are getting totally soaked. I-I just don't want to get sick you know." She said looking away so proud of her lame answer while moving one hair strain out of her face behind her ear. 

Vegeta stepped away from her crossing his hands in front of his chest. 

"I see." He turned around about to leave. 

"See ya." He said moving down the few steps she had in front of the entrance. 

He is leaving. Her eyes grow big in surprise. No! I have to stop him.  
She moved forwards to catch him, she reached out for him her hands almost touched his wide shoulders. She felt her heart thumbing in her chest, her face flushed. She will stop him that is for sure she has to she wanted to.

"Vegeta" she whispered. She never thought he would hear her.

"What..." he said annoyed turning back around not finishing his sentence, than just in this moment she caught him wrapping her arms around his wide shoulders presses his head with her hands on her chest. 

She was taller than him now, still standing on top of the stairs while he was already down the two steps, ready to leave.   
His eyes turned wide before he slowly closed them wrapping his hands around the waist of the small girl that was holding him tight, still scared that he would leave. 

Right when she loosen her grip to look at him the thunderstorm stoked again and a new thunder rolled in scaring the poor girl. Scared of the noise Bulma tighten her grip around him. 

He reacted immediately grabbed her legs right underneath her butt slid his hands down her legs separating them to pick the scared girl up. In such an ease he heaved her up carrying her back up the stairs towards the front door.   
He put her down moving his hands away from her stepping a foot back crossing his arms in front how his chest, looking at her sad wet eyes. 

"What do you want?" he looked her deep in her scared eyes.

„What?" she looked back into his strong black eyes.

"Do you want me to stay?“ he asked still looking at her.

„..." she could not say anything she was thinking about his question What do you want? Well what do I want. I don't know. 

"If you want me to stay I won't hold back." he said fixing his eyes on hers with a look that made her knees feel weak.

„Eh..." What did he meant by that. He can´t mean that can he?

„..." he said nothing just looking at her.

What should I do I really like him, I want him so stay, I want to know him better. I want company, I do not want to be alone right now. So what do I want? I just have to tell him. It is just one simple question. Yes or no. Just say it! It is not hard don't be scared you are never like that you are usually a strong in depended woman what is it with that guy that makes you well so weak? 

What do I want?

She looked down at the wet floor "P...P-Please stay…"

He looked at her in surprise, Vegeta would never thought that she would wanted him to stay. The man had no idea what he should do know. But then the black haired guy moved his hands from his chest and put his right hand on the girls head that was tilting down while she was looking at the floor. 

„Let´s go inside then.“ he smiled at her while she was slowly lifting her head up to look at him.

„Yes!“ she said happy turning around to open the door again. 

xxxxxxx

Both of them went inside her big house and she closed the door behind them to look at him after she closed it. 

„Welcome.“ she said standing now next to his on his left side. 

„…“ he could not say anything. 

Bulma's house was huge and everything in it looked super expensive. It looked like a museum with fancy stuff in it. Vegeta just looked around wondering how she got all of that stuff. He know that the Briefs where a wealthy family but that the could afford that much was really amazing. 

„Hey are you okay Vegeta?“ Bulma asked waving her hand before his eyes. 

„Yes“ eh got pulled out of his thoughts looking at the girl in front of him.   
 „Where are your parents?“ he asked.

„Well I guess they are at their own house. If you meant that.“ Bulma replied wondering about his wired question.

„You live alone in this huge house?“ he asked in disbelieve looking around. 

„Yes I do.“ she said smiling at him like it was completely normal for a 21 year old girl to have her own mansion to live in.

„No wonder you wanted company. I would go crazy in this place.“ he looked at her amazed with wide eyes.

„Well it is not that bad. I have a lot of space and can work on my inventions or buy nice stuff to decorate my home. Oh and for quite a while now I'm not longer all alone. I have a little friend to give me some company.“ she said picking but the little black cat that was walking towards them moving around her legs so she could pick her up and hold her up to Vegeta´s face.

He lifted his hand up and touched the cat on the heat. „Oh so you really kept her?“

„Of cause I told you I would.“ Bulma said putting the kitten back down on the floor.

Now she noticed that the where still wet and dripping on the floor. Leaving a big puddle where they standing and smaller ones behind them towards the door.

„Oh no look Vegeta we made everything wet.“ Bulma moved back up pointing to the puddles on the floor.

„Crap!“ he growled looking down on him noticing that he was completely soaked. His naive blue jeans, now more in a black colour, where sticking on him and his sweatshirt which was usually grey also turned more into a black tone was dropping water on the floor. 

Bulma took here shoes off. 

„Wait here for a second, don't move.“ she ran to a door on her left. 

After a couple of minutes there was a loud noise and you could hear her cursing something. Some time later the girl returned from the room with three big white towels and out of breath like she was running.

„Here you go.“ she said smiling catching her breath handing one oft the towels over to Vegeta. 

„Thanks.“ he took the towel and started to dry his spiky hair.

Bulma dropped on of the towels on the floor wiping the floor dry standing on the towel and after she was done with that the girl started drying herself. 

„Well we are a little bit dryer now. I guess we wont drop water around in the whole house.“ Bulma said putting the towel on her head to dry up her blue hair.

„I guess.“ Vegeta growled. 

„If you want you can take a shower and warm yourself up. I have a bathroom upstairs and down here.“ she said smiling turning around walking to the bathroom to show Vegeta where it is.

But she never came that far. 

Vegeta grabbed her wrist pulling her gently back at him turning her around facing him.

„I got an better idea.“

He looked at her smiling. Looking at her wet hair, her red cheeks, her big eyes, her red lips, down at her wet clothes. Her white shirt tight on her body showing him every curves she had and more, while it was wet it turned transparent letting him see her lingerie. Bulma had an amazing body, he moved his left hand to her waist to let it sit on her hip bone while his right hand was already touching her right cheek tilting her head up to face him. 

Bulma felt hot she didn't know what she should do, she wanted to say something. But never opened her mouth. She looked at him with her deep blue eyes her lips separated moving her hands up his abdomen. 

He leaned down at her and kissed her. She replied the kiss moving her arms at his shoulders pulling him closer to her closing here eyes. They depend there kiss. Her knees went soft and she was starting to feel weak. They pulled away from each other to take a deep breath but still so close that the could feel each other. 

„V-Vegeta you are so cold.“ Bulma whispered shivering touching his wet shirt.

„Tch.“ Vegeta let go of her and stepped back. 

Bulma looked at him scared that she said something wrong an made him angry. But he moved his hands down to the end of his grey hoody and pulled it off over his head. He trow it on the floor on top of the towels they left there and moved back to Bulma taking her back in his arms to give her another kiss. The girl was touching his beard chest now which was made out of pure muscles. His hard body felt warm which was way better than his wet clothes.

They broke the kiss for a moment to let them catch there breaths again. 

Vegeta looked down at the girl. She was breathing hard with flushed cheeks looking at him with shy half opened eyes. 

„Better?“ he asked putting his forehead against hers.

„Mmh… Yes.“ she whispered back at him. 

He grabbed on to her waist moving his hands under her shirt, Vegeta moved his hands up a little bit to pull her white shirt off of her body. 

„But now I am cold.“ he smirked at her. 

Bulma moved her head away from his looking at him tilting her head. 

„Oh.“ she said putting her hands on his, stopping his movement up her body. 

He looked at her with his grumpy face. He was not happy at all that she stopped him. But she didn't care, she pulled his hands away from her body holding them in here hands and moving them to her mouth giving them a kiss.

„Well I think a have the perfect solution for our problem.“ she said against his hands looking in his eyes.

He didn't know what she was talking about but couldn't think about it to long then the girl pulled him to the stairs. She walked backwards to still facing him walking up the first steps of the stairs. The only problem was that Bulma was to slow for him and Vegeta wanted to kiss those red soft lips again. So he took a few quick steps upstairs in her directions pulled his hands out of her grip and picked the girl up holding her butt in his hands while she wrapped her arms around his neck in surprise hold on to his thigh pressing her body against his so she wouldn't fall. 

„Vegeta what are…“ she could not fished stopped by him kissing her carrying the light girl upstairs. 

He pulled away from here when the where upstairs. 

„Which way women.“ he growled. 

„This way.“ she pointed to her right. 

There was a double door going into another room. He looked in the direction she pointed and turned to carry her over there. 

This time she leaned in kissing him while he was almost at the door. He pressed her against the door putting one leg between hers, putting his hand again underneath her shirt to strip it off of her body. This time she let him do it breaking up their kiss putting her hands up. He pulled her white wet shirt off of her and moved his hands so slowly down her arms, giving her another kiss. He let his hand rest on her stomach breaking away from her looking at the small girl between his strong body and the big door.  
She was so fragile, so beautiful and her skin was soft and pale. Accept of one mark which came out of her pants going up on her left side of her belly heading towards her bellybutton stopping a few inches under her breasts. It looked somehow like a tattoo or something. It had a pink colour and looked like branches of a tree. It wasn’t a tattoo after Vegeta looked at it for a little bit longer he noticed it was a scar on her perfect body. But from what?

„Whats wrong?“ she asked tilting her head.

„What happend?“ he asked moving his hands gently over her pink scar on her belly making her skin prickle by his gently touch.

„Oh that.“ Bulma looked down to her stomach. „It’s form when I was a child. That why me and Chichi hate thunderstorms.“

„How…?“

„It’s a scarf I got hit by a lightning whenI was a child, together with Chichi, she also has such an scarf but a little bit smaller an on her back. Technically we would be dead but somehow we lived. The doctor said it was somehow a miracle or so but since that day we are terrified like you obviously noticed.“ Bulma explained looking at the scars moving her fingers over them brushing over Vegeta’s that where still on her body.

„I see…“ 

„So then…“ she leaned in giving him another kiss moving her hand down on him.

But he broke it up seconds later growling at her softly. 

"Are you sure? I told you won't hold back." He said with a serious look on his face. 

She looked at him with lovely eyes moving her hands to the door handle to open the door. 

„Yes.“ she whispered.

He picked her up again in his strong arms, while she moved her arms around him putting her forehead against his, whispering at his lips. 

"Please Vegeta."

Not even a second later they where through the door in her bedroom.   
He walked towards her big bed and sat her down on the end of it. He stood in front of her to look at her wet half naked body. While he did his eyes where glowing wild. Vegeta leaned down and forward to give the beautiful girl another kiss putting each arm next to her on the bed. He pushed her gently down holding his right arm between her shoulder blades so he could lay back on the bed. While she lays down he crawled on top of her without breaking their kiss. He moved his hands down her body to pull Bulma up in the middle of the bed. They kissed intimately. She moved her arms over his abdomen to his back pulling him closer to her body. He was so strong, he could easily break the tiny girl underneath him. But his hands where so gentle and comforting, touching Bulma's soft body. The man moved his hand to her blue jeans to open the button and the zipper so he could pull them off. To open them was no problem but now Vegeta struggled by getting the tight wet jeans off of her body. She noticed that breaking up their kiss looking down at her to see him looking at her pants. 

"What's wrong?" She asked him. 

"..." he said nothing blushing and still trying to pull her out of her pants. 

"Ha" she stared laughing. 

"Shit I totally forgot that we were wet. Well know you now how hard it is to wear sexy close." she smiled.

"What..." he looked at her confused. 

She put each hand one his face resting on each cheek pulling him closer. 

"Ok I tell you how to do it." She whispers right into his ear closing her eyes. 

"..." Vegeta said nothing felling her warm breath on his ear tighten up his muscles.

"You... you need to do it from behind." She said opening her eyes a little bit smiling at him mischievous. 

"What do you mean?" He asked having no clue what she wanted from him. 

"Well you see it has to go over the butt first." she said moving her hands down his face to his neck, down his chest around his stomach to his back and finally she slipped her hands underneath his waistband from his pants right to his butt, not touching the skin which that was still covered from his trunks.

"Like so..." she pulled herself up kissing him on the neck. 

He did what she told him immediately. He pushed his body up with his left arm moving his right arm behind her back to let his hand slip underneath her pants to pull them over her butt, like she said. It was really easy, the pants where now off of her waist, but now he was stuck again.

"Dammit!" he growled.

Bulma looked at him trying not to laugh out loud. She let go of his backside putting her palms on his body pushing him off of her. 

"Here let me do it. Oh but you can't look at me, it will not look sexy at all." She told the man that was now laying next to her on his back looking at her from the side.

He just growled and closed his eyes like she told him. He felt her moving away from him to take a spot at the edge of the bed to pull off her pants. Vegeta heard her struggling, it was actually such an easy thing to do, but he had trouble too so he said nothing.   
After a while he was really wondering what the girl was doing, it couldn't take that long.   
The man was just about to say something as he felt her climbing on him. He opens his eyes to look at the half naked girl smiling down at him. He raised his hands holding her face pulling her gently towards him. Bulma let him pull her down leaning over him giving Vegeta a kiss.   
He moved his hands off her face down her bogy to grab her butt squeezing it gently. 

Bulma tried to push up and out of his grip while breaking the kiss looking at him flushed. 

„Hey!"

He smirked at her "Hi." Not letting go of her Vegeta held on to her butt.

She looked at him for a few seconds with a grumpy face when he suddenly moved his hands from her butt on her waist moving to change there positions around pinning her down on the bed underneath him. In such a surprise she wrapped her arms around him holding on to him while he moved there body's around.

"Scared." he smiled at her as she let go of him laying back in the bed. 

"No. You just freaked me out." She said before kissing his collarbone.

He moved his hand up to her breast squeezing them gently which made her moan softly. He liked that sound a lot making him squeeze a little bit harder.   
Moaning again she moved her hands on his back pushing her fingers into his shoulders.   
Wow he didn't even touched her skin and she felt already hot and amazing just having him over her. It was awesome she never felt like that before. She kissed his collarbone again and bit gently in his neck. The girl felt him stopping his movements for a second realising that she hit a weak spot right there. Bulma laid back down looking in his eyes, the were black and looking at her concentrating. They were looking at each other for moments. 

„V-Vegeta" she said blushing moving her eyes off of him

„Mmh?" he growled.

"I-I want you.“ Bulma begged looking back at him.

He looked at her in surprise over her words. He grinned pulling off his wet jeans which he was still wearing. He hadn't that much trouble with them like she has earlier with hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lemon*

They were laying on her bed, both just in there underwear continued kissing each other.   
Vegeta moved his left hand gently underneath the girl to open up her bra. With one easy move he opened it and pulled it off of her.   
He looked down to see her, Bulma was laying under him naked looking ashamed but happy reaching for his face to kiss him again. This time he didn't let her, he moved his face down to her neck kissing it gently while going down her body with his lips. Inch by inch until he reached her breasts, kissed her nipple gently. Then he started sucking on it taking more and more into his mouth. She moaned in pleasure trowing her arms to the side to hold on to the sheets squeezing them pushing herself up towards him.   
He let go of her with a wet noise letting the cold air of the room running over her wet nipples making them even harder and let her shiver.   
He didn't gave her a break. He moved his hand down to her underwear pulling the red lingerie off of her. She took a deep breath looking down her body to see him. He looked back at her smiling at her with glowing eyes mowing his hand up her legs to reach her wet centre. Still looking at each other he moved his finger inside her. She closed here eyes letting her head fall back in the pillows moaning with pleasure. He moves his finger in and out of her scooting up on her to kiss her collarbone. She moved her head back up while reaching for his head with her hands pulling him in for a kiss. While pulling Vegeta up Bulma felt him pulling his hand out of her using it to hold himself up over her. 

"More." She whispered pulling away from his deep kiss with half closed eyes filled with pleasure catching her breath.

"I can't." He said looking down on her breathing hard.

She opened her eyes in surprise tilting her head. 

"What do you mean, you can't?" She asked him confused putting her hands on his chest moving them up and down massaging it. 

He growls at her, wanted her to stop teasing him when he wasn't able to do it. 

"What's wrong?" She asked disappointed. 

"I don't have... no know what." He said looking away grumpy. 

Her eyes grow big in surprise. That was stopping him. He is so cute when he is shy. She smiled reaching out for his face grabbing his cheeks turning his face to hers trying to look at him. But he was still not looking at her. Bulma pushed herself up a little bit, just enough to whisper in his ear. 

"We don't need one." She moved down so she could see his face.

Finally he looked at her with big eyes wondering about what she just said. She just smiled back separating her lips to say something but he was faster than her. 

"So we can. No problem?" he looked at her.

"No problem at all." Bulma said smiling back at him happily.

She saw a sparking in his eyes while Vegeta was leaning down to kissing the small girl again. He moved his tongue in her getting a reply from hers. He pushed her into the bed pinning Bulma's arms over her head. She broke up the kiss looking at him. Vegeta moved a little holding her hands up with just his left hand pulling his shorts off of him with his right hand. She noticed his movement trying to look down but he kissed her. 

Vegeta moved to put himself in a good position and moved into her, just so slowly not to hurt her. She felt him hard and strong moving into her slowly. She arched back pushing her hips up to him, letting him move in farther giving her more pleasure. He moved his hand, letting go of hers, stop pinning it above her head touching her body. The strong man moved over her arms, down her shoulders, to her breast staying there squeezing them gently while he was moving in and out of her.   
She felt hot he just knew what he was doing he pushed all the buttons right. 

„Vegeta“ the girl moans in pleasure.

„Mh“ was the only thing he replies.

He moved his hand down to her waist pushing it down into the bed to push into her even deeper and harder than before. She yelled our in pleasure holding on to his shoulders scratching with her nails down his back.   
Just some seconds later they came. He spilled in her and she was laying underneath him feeling like she would melt away if he would not hold her in his strong arms. He fell down on her body resting his head on her chest letting the young woman wrap her arms around his neck comforting him. Vegeta held on to her body so she could not move away.

After probably half an hour he let go moving up leaning on his arms to face the girl. Bulma was not facing him. The girl was asleep which made her arms slid off of the mans body. He smiled down at the sleeping girl. She was so fragile and looked so innocent laying underneath him breathing softly. He picked the naked girl up moving her underneath the blankets and laid down right next to her putting his hand over her stomach with her pink scar looking at her profile. 

xxxxxx 

She woke up hearing a noise. Bulma tried to sit up in her bed but something was holding her down, tight not letting her move. The girl turned her head to see Vegeta sleeping right next to her. Bulma immediately blushed thinking back what happened between them earlier. She smiled at him moving closer to him kissing him on the forehead. He didn't move he was asleep breathing softly. 

There it was the sound that woke Bulma up, the girl looked around in her dark room to figure out what it was. It was a thunder, the storm was still over the city. The scared girl turned to face her sleeping bed neighbour moving her arms around him squeezing herself tight on his body. The noise and her movement woke him up. He looked down at him tired to see the girl hugging him in fear.

„Whats wrong?“ he said tired wrapping his strong arms around her body to comfort her.

She didn't looked up at him, Bulma didn't wanted him to see her crying, even if he probably new that already while her tears where making his body wet.  
The next thunder rolled in, the storm was right over her house making the noises extra loud and scary.

„Oh I see.“ Vegeta said yawing. 

„Well you know I didn't seem to bother you earlier.“ he said putting his hand on the head moving down her blue hair.

She final looked up to him „What do you mean?“

„Didn't you noticed? The storm was over us the whole time. A thunder rolled in like every two minutes.“ he said looking down at her.

Her eyes grow big. „Really?“

„Yes. But I'm to tired for that right now just let me sleep. I have to work tomorrow.“ He said s putting his head back on the pillow holding the girl tighter while he closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

„Oh…“ she said still wondering about what he said. 

She never heard any thunder she was probably totally distracted. Well I guess he did a good job then. She smiled wiggling tighter into his strong arms falling back asleep.

xxxx

When Bulma woke up this time she felt him moving behind her. He stared to kiss the back of her neck gently. She wiggled deeper into the bed scooting closer to him making herself comfortable. Vegeta moved his hands around her waist pulling her even closer while sucking on her neck. She moans in pleasure while he is moving one hand down her body and the other one up. Bulma felt hot again moving her hands to reach out for his hands feeling him hard against her.

He let go of her neck whispering in her ear "I have to go." 

Vegeta started pulling away from the girl. Bulma tighten her grip on his hands, she didn't wanted him to leave. 

"No why." She said tried and grouchy.

"Some people have to work." He growled back at her also not really in the mood to leave the naked girl in front of him to go to his job.

"Can't you say your sick?“ She asks grinning her hips against his. 

Vegeta tighten up his muscles. He pulled his hands away and sat up in the bed. Bulma turned around still laying down looking up at him. 

"Come on please." She begged looking at him with her big eyes touching on of his legs that was covered up with the blanked. 

He looked down at the girl smirking at her while he saw she just had the blanked over her bellybutton showing him more that he could handle right now, so early in the morning ready to leave her behind to go to his stupid job. Why couldn't it be a weekend why did he had to leave this amazing girl that was obviously read for more. The woman obviously wanted him over her again the feeling from yesterday was amazing and she wanted to feel it again.   
Vegeta looked away growled something she could not understand and got out of her bed leaving the girl behind. 

"Bathroom?" He asked not turning to her. 

"The door to your left." She signs laid back in her bed moving her head to the side where she was not able to see him anymore frowning in disappointment.

He went in her bathroom and couple of seconds later she heard the water running in the shower.  
Bulma knew that she had to got up too. The girl has to work today too, there where a whole bunch of inventions waiting for her. But she was just to lazy to get out of bed and couldn't to go to the shower anyways because he was in there. Maybe she could join him? But then he would just get mad. She way laying in the bed for quite a while without any intention at all to get up.   
But there it was a noise that made her jump up. Her phone was ringing somewhere in the room. She said up in her bed looking around to find it. 

After turning around again she found it on the floor in front of her bedroom door. The naked girl got up went over to her ringing phone and picked it up. She pressed the green button while the girl walked back to her bed. 

"Hello?" she said tried sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Hey Bulma." A cheering voice at the other end of the line said.

"Oh hi Chichi." Bulma said laying back down on her bed moving underneath her blankets to keep herself warm. 

"How are you girl?"

"Good. Why? I mean we just saw each other yesterday. Why the question?"

"Well I'm just curious you left with Vegeta yesterday you know. I just want to know." 

The bathroom door opens and Vegeta stepped out of it with just a white towel around his waist. Still steaming from the hot shower he took. Vegeta looked over to the girl talking on her phone not paying any attention to him. Bulma didn't even noticed that he was standing there looking at her while talking on the phone.

"You want to know what?“ she yelled out in surprise.

He looked at her with wide eyes curious now what she was talking about.

"If some thing weird happened?“ Bulma blushed looking up to the sealing repeating Chichi’s question.

"What! No why should have something happened with Vegeta?"

He heard his name stepping closer to the busy girl.

"Oh so nothing happened at all between you two?“ Vegeta heard Chichi’s voice coming from the phone in Bulma's hand.

"No nothing he just dropped me off and made sure that I was safe.“’Bulma lied dry.

"Oh okay so just that and then he left you?" 

She looked over to see Vegeta standing in front of her bed looking down at her with his arms crossed over his chest just covered with a towel, his black hair still damp from the morning shower.   
Her eyes grow big while she was looking at him. 

"What eh y-yes just that." She said not paying any attention to the conversation on the phone. More concentrating on the half naked wet man in front of her smiling down.

"Okay than..."

"Ok bye." She hang up the phone before Chichi could say anymore looking embarrassed at him. 

xxxxxxx

He smirked down at her "So nothing happened." He repeat her words. 

"Well em… she doesn't need to know everything..." she looked away from him. 

"And anyways if she knows Goku knew and than you won't have one quite second." Bulma continued. 

"True" Vegeta said leaning down towards her. 

She felt him getting closer turning back to him facing him. Vegeta was so close she could feel his breath on her. The girl closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her. He leans in giving her a deep kiss. Bulma moved her arms around his neck pulling the man closer to her while the blanked that covered her naked body slid down. He pulled away from her and they were breathing at each other's mouths. Vegeta noticed that the blanked was off of her looking down her body, his brows moved down looking mad.  
Now Bulma looked down at herself to she saw blue spots on her breast and stomach around her waist and on her arms. 

"Oh?" 

"Just oh?" he asked sounding really mad.

"Well what else should I say. It's not bad.“ Bulma tried to comfort him with her words, but also wondering how that happened.

"Are you serious!?" He got up turned away from her heading back to the bathroom. 

"Hey..." she jumped out of the bed running behind him. 

Bulma caught him hugging the man from behind to stop him from leaving her.   
She felt him shiver pressing her bare breast against his wet back.

"It's really not bad. I mean did you noticed me getting hurt, right?“ the girls asked carefully.

"Well no." the noticed, still with a grumpy voice.

„See." Bulma cheered.

She moved away from him not letting go of him just giving him a little bit more space. He grabbed her hands, opening them to move them away from his body. Vegeta turned around facing her. He stopped looking at the naked girl for a moment. 

"Fuck... put some clothes on already!" He turned around and hurried back in the bathroom. 

"I would but you are blocking the bathroom." She yelled at the bathroom door, the water running again.

Than it was quite she didn't hear anything anymore. Bulma moved to her closet to get a t-shirt out to cover herself up. On her way there she looked around a saw what a mess they made. All their cloths we laying all over her floor leaving wet stains. 

"Ah fuck." 

She pulled a shirt out ob her drawers put it on and picked up all the wet clothes on the floor, piece by piece. Wait a second, when all his the cloth are laying on the floor here, then how is he going to get ready for work. I mean there are also still damp form the rain. She wondered while picking up the last piece of clothing looking at them. She turned to the bathroom door looked at it. Bulma stepped in front of the door knocking on it. 

"Vegeta?" 

"What?" 

"Well what are you doing in there?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well I got your clothes in my hand right now, so again what are you doing?" 

He opens the door looking angry at her, his face was red and wet. 

"Sorry I was just wondering what you did without clothes. Oh by the way you can't go to work with wet clothes, can you?" 

He looked at her in surprise knowing that she was completely right. 

„Well what do you think I should do? When I stay here Goku will even have more questions.“ he smiled at her mischievous. 

„Well you got a point there. I guess we got a problem then don't we.“ she replied but not really feeling bad at all.

„I bet though you have a dryer you spoiled girl.“ He moved his left hand to her face squeezing her cheek. 

„True but I'm not telling you where it is.“ Bulma said confident. 

„Tch" he let go of her grabbing his stuff out of her hands heading towards the bedroom door to leave her. 

„Than I wont touch you ever again.“ he said knowing he hit a weak spot.

„Thats not fair!“ she yelled after him. 

He stopped. „So where is the dryer then?“

The disappointed girl signs „I show you.“

She started walking. Passing trough the glorious man who reached his goal, exiting the room making a left turn and walked down the hallway to another door that was leading right into the laundry room. He followed her closely looking down at her moving butt witch was just halfway covered form she shirt she trow over herself to cover up. 

„Here we are left is the dryer and right the washing machine incase you want clean cloth and not just dry ones.“ she said disappointed pointing on each machine while she was talking.

He pushed her gently to the side throwing his cloth into the washer.

She moved to grab detergent and trow a cup of it to his clothes. After that Bulma closed the lid of the machine moved the weal to the right washing time and turned the machine on.   
45 Minutes, that was what the machine said. That was how long it took to wash his clothes. 

„It looks like we have some time to kill.“ Vegeta growled pulling Bulma on her wait close to him kissing her neck from behind her.

„What…“ she said in surprise but happy. 

„Well that takes 45 minutes and then I still have to dry it right.“ he mumbled busy kissing her neck.

„Yes“ Bulma cheered. 

„Tch. You are so easy.“ he said laughing moving away from her.

„What is that suppose to mean?“ she said turning around to see that the half naked man was about to exit the laundry room. 

What was he thinking he could not let her stay like that. Idiot he was just teasing her. 

„You jerk!“ she yelled out behind him. 

He didn't replied he was already out of her sight turning back into the bedroom. She rushed behind him angry at him for teasing her like that. What the hell was he thinking toying with her like this. 

Bulma rushed trough the door about to yell at him being super mad at him. She never did. Right when she came to the door slamming it close behind her to yell at him she walked right against him. Bulma bonked into his chest. 

„Ow.“ she said stepping back holding her face with her left hand. 

Vegeta caught her by her waist with his left hand already holding her wrist in his right hand. She moved her hand off of her face to look at him frowning. 

„Watch what you call me woman!“ he said looking at her like prey. 

Her eyes grow big he, he was mad at her? Well he does not look nice ever, with his brows alway down his his face but now, now he looked different. He looked at her like he did the first time they met. He looked like an arrogant jerk seeing her just like a stupid girl that had the impudence to touch him. 

He let go of her grabbing his phone that was sitting on her nightstand and dialled a number. After a short time someone picked the phone up. 

„Goku I’m running late today you have to start working on the new file on your own.“ he said grumpy into his phone not waiting for a reply hanging up and putting it back down on the nightstand. 

„So now back to you women.“ he turned around looking at the girl that was still standing at the spot he left her not moving at all. 

She was frozen she had no idea what he would do to her now. She didn't even know a thing about him, he could be dangerous or crazy or anything else weird. She was scared of him know, not knowing what he was about to do he cloud do anything he wanted to her. Vegeta was so much stronger than she was. 

He stepped closer to her smirking at her. Lifting his hand up to reach for her. He almost touched her. Bulma closed her eyes scared she wised when he put his hand gently on her head.

„Are you okay?“ he asked her looking nice her in her opening eyes. 

„W-What… I…you…“ she couldn’t build a proper sentence still a little bit scared of his earlier reaction. 

„Oh you forgot how to talk I see.“ he said rubbing her head messing up her hair even more. 

„Hey no I didn’t. You just scared me… That was really mean you know.“ she said looking up to him slamming his hand off her head.

„Good you should never forget that I’m not the nice guy.“ he moved his hands up crossing his arms over his chest looking neutral at her, well neutral for him he still looked grumpy for everybody else. 

Was he serious right know? How was he not the nice guy? He stayed with her the whole night to comfort her, protecting her form her fear looking out for her every time, even before yesterday. She didn't understand, for her he was a nice guy, grumpy but nice.

„No. I don’t.“ she said looking at him with an empty look.

„Tch.“ was the only thing the tall man said.

„You are teasing me again aren't you. When you are not a nice guy why are you then still here? Not because your clothes are not dry…“ she could not finish. 

He took a few quick steps towards her grabbing her wrist slamming the girl on the closed bedroom door. 

„Why I’m still here? Maybe to do something bad to you.“ he said looking at her like his prey ready to break her. 

„N-No! You don’t. You won’t. I don't know you that well but I know you good enough to knew that you would never ever hurt me.“ she said feeling tears growing up in her eyes.

His eyes winded he mad her cry. Why, why did he do it for fun? To see how far he could go with her? No, no he did it to see if she was felling something for him. He wanted to know what he meant to her. How she felt about him if he could trust her.

His look changes looking at the weak girl between him and the door starting to cry. He losses his grip around her waist pulling her in for a hung. 

„I'm sorry. I’m just teasing you.“ he said lied. 

Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist holding him tight. She was still crying, scared, confused. She didn’t want to face him she wanted to think back at his nice face the good time they had hours ago. Bulma felt him loosing his grip on her. The crying girl twitched then tighten her grip. She was not ready to let go, scared he would look at her like this again. 

„Bulma?“ he whispered tighten his grip again kissing her head.

He said her name. Vegeta never said her name. She pushed back now to look at him with her wet eyes tears still rolling down her face. The man looked worried. Vegeta was felling bad. Bulma opened her mouth trying to say something but she could not get anything out. Vegeta moved his hands to her cheeks whipping her tears away with his thumbs. 

„I’m sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that.“ the man smiled gently at the crying girl. 

Bulma separated her lips moving up on her toes to be taller to reach form him, just enough to slightly touched his lips. He leaned down to reply her kiss. Vegeta deepens it and Bulma let him. They pulled away from each other to catch there breaths. Her checks where red and her eyes still wet but she finally smiled again at him. 

„I know.“ she said trying to stop her tears by wiping them away. 

 

He was finally at work. Sitting at his table and working on the boring paper work that actually Goku had to do, but he was also running late and both both them showed up at work at the same time. Vegeta was pissed he hoped that all that stuff was already done and he could finally do something else but well that was not going to happen. Goku sat right next to him at his desk and was also working on the paper work.


	8. Captured

Bulma was bored she didn't know what to do. It was Wednesday and that was her day off, usually she would go shopping or to the gym but she had no motivation to left the house. 

Her phone rang and she picked it up to answer it. Chichi was on the phone who asked her to join her an 18 for shopping. She was finally in the mood to do something and said that she would be happy to join them. 

They met at the mall and went shopping for some wedding stuff. They never planed to buy anything but at least they wanted to look at all the fancy thinks to get some ideas. Also Chichi wanted that 18 and Bulma would get closer together and become friends.

After half of the day they was spent with shopping and walking around they took a break in a nice Café and talked.

„So how did you liked the ideas form other brides for there weddings?“ 18 asked Chichi with her usual ice blue eyes. 18 was a really beautiful woman. She was about the same size as Bulma and had a platen blonde bob cut which was brushed over to her right side. The attractive woman was wearing a withe crop top with a black vest over it. Today she wore blue high waist jeans and black sneakers. 

„I loved it. All the ideas where amazing I just have to decide what I want to do now. It’s so hard you guys.“ Chichi said with shiny eyes. 

„Well for that you have us. We will love to help you with your decisions.“ Bulma said sipping on her cappuccino. 

„I know and I really appreciate your help you two are great.“ Chichi said happy picking up her cup of milk coffee.

They sat in the tiny Café for an hour talking and looking at people and getting to know each other better, especially Bulma and 18. When it was 5 pm Chichi had to go home to to prepare dinner before Goku came home. He could eat a lot and Chichi loved to cook for him. Chichi payed, thanked her friends for the day and took off to go home.

„You guys. I had a great time thank you but I have to go home now someone has to cook you know. I will see you soon.“ she said packing her stuff and leaving 18 and Bulma left behind at the small Cafe. 

„Bulma I’m going to go too. I’m meeting Krillin later and I want to go home before that.“ the blond girl said packing her purse and went home.

Bulma was alone at the Café. What was she suppose to do now. Nobody was waiting for her at home and she also had nowhere to go or be. Bulma stayed at the Café and ordered herself another cappuccino. Sitting all by herself thinking what she should do for the rest of the day. Should she go home or go somewhere else and do something.

Actually she wanted to see Vegeta again but had no idea what his number was. Even if she knew it, she’d rather didn’t wanted him to thing that she was desperate to see him again. She could absolutely not go to his work because of some certain kind of people and he was probably already home, he had the same schedule as Goku, well at least she thought so they were always working together. Without having any idea where he lived, there was no way she could see him. The blue haired girl shook her head. 

No you can’t do any of that he has to come to you. Even if you are bored and he is amazing you can’t bother him you are way to proud for that. 

But well Vegeta was proud too when they both were thinking like that than they would never meet again. She signs and looked worried in her cappuccino cup. 

Well I can’t stay at the Cafe for the rest of the day so let’s just go home and see what I can do. Probably work on my inventions or so. She said to herself standing up from the table leaving the Café.

On her way home she was in thoughts about last week, the night she spend with Vegeta. Bulma was very proud of herself that she keep quite the whole day. Never mentioning anything that happened to Chichi, maybe because 18 was there or just because she really wanted to know first for herself what was going on between them. 

Walking down the street passing through all the people on the street she went her way home. 

Finally at home she throw her shoes in a corner and walked through her big house. Vegeta was right, it really is big. Maybe too big for just one person. She could easily move into another house but Bulma never thought of that before. She liked her house it was just never so abandoned. She was together with Yamchu for 5 years and he almost lived together with her, so she was never alone in this house. But now she was, she broke up with Yamchu months ago and never felt lonely even if he wasn't with her but now there was something missing. It was definitely not Yamchu, she didn't missed him at bit. 

Her live was fine before Vegeta walked around in her house and stepped in her live even before that. It was almost two weeks ago but she remembered everything like it was yesterday. She hasn't seen him since then and was scared to do so. She didn't know how she would react when she saw him. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep, exhausted after the day she had with the girls.

xxxxxxx

It was a normal day at work and Bulma was busy working on one of her new inventions, blocking out the world around her. She loved to do be busy like that, concentrating on her work and not caring about anything else. Her newest invention was to get big engines like a motorcycle or a car into a small capsule so transport it easier. It already worked with a small metal toy car an now she tried to do the same thing to the big engines, but until now it was not ready, she still had some problems but Bulma never gave up. Maybe because of that her company was so successful. 

Anyways after hours of hard work she had to get herself a coffee, leaving her lab walking to cafeteria to get herself a coffee. She never got there. She remembered a bump on her head something hard hit her right after she left her office and her sight went black.

The next thing she could remember was that she woke up in a dark room that seems to be moving before she blacked out again.

Bulma opened her eyes, her head was hurting a lot and she was blinded by a very bright light. She could not tell where she was exactly but Bulma felt that she was tied on a chair. The girl got used to the bright light after a while and was able to see more the longer she locked around. 

Bulma was in a small square room. The walls where black and the colour was coming off of the wall. The floor was just plane grey concrete. Right above her was that bright white light and that was all she could see. Accept there was a door hole in front of her but there was no door there. So the smart girl figured she was even in a basement or in a building that was under construction. Well even if she knew that much Bulma was not even close to figure out where she was, in the city are like thousands of buildings with a basement and hundreds of them where under construction so she had no clue where actually she was or who kidnapped her. 

She tried to reach her phone that should be in her pocked on her butt form her overall. Yes she was always wearing a grey overall when she was in her lab. She felt her phone in the pocked she was sitting on. Just with her hand tied like that there was no way that she could reach it. 

She heard a noise and stopped immediately digging for her phone in fear they, who ever they where, could noticed what she was trying to do. A cold shiver went down her back when she saw her kidnappers. It was a huge guy and a smaller chubby one right next to him. The tall one was fearsome with long greenish hair and a cold look in his eyes. His hair was tied into a braid and it was hanging down his right shoulder. He was bulked and technically not ugly but he kidnapped her so there was no way in hell that he was attractive to her in any way. He was wearing a purple shirt and black jeans with black sneakers he had a phone in his hand witch he held up to his right hear talking to someone, Bulma could not understand a single word her head still hammering from pain. He was also wearing some wired earrings and looked at her while we was talking to the person on the other line. 

The other one was moving towards her. He was even spookier than the tall one but just because he was really ugly. He was chubby and hand a wired shaped face. He was bowled and wear a black long sleeve shirt and black workout pants, but there was no way that he worked out. He probably didn't fit in regular jeans. 

He was standing now right in front of Bulma looking down at the girl which was tied to the chair. The chubby man took his left hand and put it under her chin to move her face toward him that she would look at him. Bulma was just not looking, she decided to rather look at the floor or anywhere else that at that guy.

„Oh obstinately the little girl.“ he man noticed moving her face to the left and the right while Bulma still tried not to look at him. 

She never was that scared in her whole live. The other man ended his phone call and stepped next to the cubby one.

„Leave her alone. You can have fun with her later Dodoria.“ he said eyeballing Bulma.

„You are no fun Zarbon.“ Dodoria said letting go of the poor girl.

„The boss wants us not to hurt her yet, until we reach her parents and get the money the boss wants.“ Zarbon said still looking at her.

„If it's money you want, you won’t have any luck calling my parents they don't have any way to get any. All the money is going over to my name I’m the only one who has access to it.“ Bulma said looking furious at them.

„Well if that’s the case we will get you to talk.“ Zarbon pulled her hair, to tilt her head back and leaned don't to her face whispering in her ear.

„Hey I thought we shouldn’t hurt her.“ Dodoria said surprised.

„I'm just having some fun with the president.“ Zarbon said letting go of her hair so that Bulma's head felt forwards.

„Good luck trying.“ Bulma said looking at the floor trying to sound tuff but she was freaking out.

„Oh don’t worry you won’t be the first one we bring to talk.“ Dodoria said laughing. 

They turned around and left the girl alone in the room. Bulma took a deep breath to calm herself down. She could not cry, had to be strong, couldn’t show them any weakness. 

Bulma was wiggling around on the chair to try to loosen up the rope that held her hands and legs tied to the chair. She was despaired to get her phone. The captured girl had to inform someone that she had been kidnapped. By the time they would notice it could be already to late for her. It was not unusual for her to disappear for some time. Sometimes Bulma was locked up in her lab for days. 

After her hands felt sore from the rope scratching at her soft skin she was finally able to reach for her phone. Feeling relived a whole bunch of pressure dropped off of her. But what now? Without seeing the screen there was no way to dial a number to call for help. She held on to her phone like her life would hang on it, thinking what she should do to get out of her bad situation. 

She couldn’t concentrate to long her head was till bothering her. Wondering if she maybe was wounded there, but had no way to check. Than finally there was an idea popping up in her head. She was working on her capsule technology so somewhere in her overall should still be a prototype of one of her capsules. But where was it and was she able to reach it? 

She looked down at her and saw that there really was a capsule in the pocked right over her right breast. 

Perfect. That is just what I need. 

Bulma moved her head down and tried to reach for the capsule already thinking how to get this down to her hands. After some minutes she figured that it out and mover her phone underneath her butt to sit on the small device, that no one would see it. She managed to grab the capsule with her moth and moved her face now to her left shoulder. Bulma dropped the capsule right into the left sleeve on her overall and it slid right down in her hand. 

„Yes.“ she cheered happily. 

Then hold her breath for some seconds scared that someone could have heard her. Luckily nether of them was showed up so she was save. 

Okay girl you can to this it will probably hurt like hell but still better than staying here with these weirdoes. 

Bulma closed her eyes and bit on her bottom lip while moving her fingers over the capsule to press the button that opened it. 

Found it. 

Before the pressing the button she moved the capsule between her and the rope. 

She pressed the button. With a boom the capsule spread out and cut the rope together with Bulma's hand while it turned into a red toy car. 

I’m free. 

Bulma grabbed the phone from underneath her butt and pulled her feet free running out of the room. She looked around for a second and found a hiding spot. The smart girl knew that there was no way to get out of a place without knowing it and no help to defend herself when she would ran into those men. 

She climbed in her hiding spot, a air vent that was just big enough that the small girl could fit in it. Bulma know that she didn't had to much time, the capsule was really loud went it opened, something she would fix in the future, if she would make it out of her situation alive.

Save in the vent she checked her phone for signal. 

Yes. 

Bulma was lucky she had a full signal and waisted not second. The messenger opened and Bulma sent out an SOS with her location to Goku and Chichi. She had no one else she could sent it to and she new one of each would definitely look at there phone and Goku was a cop so he would know for sure what he would be doing.

She checked now for the two guys that showed up after they heard the noise. 

„What the hell was that?!“ the chubby guy yelled.

„I have no idea idiot.“ the tall one yelled back at him.

Both rushed into the room Bulma was held as a prisoner.

„Fuck she is gone.“ Bulma heard them yelling.

„Frieza is going to kill us.“ one of them yelled.

„Relax he will not do us anything if we find her. That bitch couldn’t be fare. Look she is injured there is blood on the floor.“ on of them noticed. 

Fuck my hand. 

Bulma looked down and saw her injury it looked bad. Her hand was bleeding really bad she might accidentally hit a vein. That was not good now she was maybe save form these guys but not form her injury. The injured girl pulled out a small tissue and wrapped it tight around her hand closing her eyes because of the pain.

„Look Zarbon she left us a track.“ Dodoria yelled running out of the room. 

„Awesome. See I told you we will find her!"

 

xxxxxxxx

Bulma’s blood froze she looked up trough the closed vent to see the two man following her blood drops on the floor hearing right towards her. 

Shit!

She crawled deeper into the vent trying to make no noise. Here eyes focused on the light that was shining trough the vent scooting backwards. Suddenly the girl lost grip her hand slipping done into some emptiness which almost made her fell down the vent, into a deep black whole. At this spot the vent went down, up and straight on. She reached a crossroad. Which way should she go now. Bulma pulled her phone out and turned on her flashlight. There was no way to tell witch one the of ways would be the cleverest but in her condition and with her injured hand if would just make sense to go straight. There was no way she could climb up or down. 

Right in that moment she hear a loud noise. The man opened the vent and looked into it. 

„There is the bitch right down there in the vent“ the fat on yelled. 

„Great we found her. Now go an get her.“ the tall one said in a scary voice.

„How do you think that is possible? I don't fit in there.“ Dodoria protested. 

„Shit you are right! me neither. Well she has to get out of there eventually and then we will get her. Go an get the plans of the building so we can see were that bitch is coming out.“ Zarbon said at the cubby one.

„Wait I have a better idea.“ he said moving his hand to pull out his gun. 

He looked with furious eyes at Bulma. „Bitch better move back here or I will shoot you in your nice face!“

Oh no they really weren’t kidding when they said that the would hurt her. 

What should I do? 

The were just two ways to go and she definitely didn't wanted to go back to them. She took a deep breath and leaned backwards. 

Bulma was falling… 

A loud noise was following her and the there was a pain rushing to her foot, but she black out after landing on her back.

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Something woke her up she couldn’t tell what it was. It was something moving in her breast. No it was not a movement it was more a vibration, what was it she could not tell here eyes went black again and she was out of conscious. 

There it was again something vibrating in her chest what was is. Bulma moved her head and tried to push herself up slowly while leaning on her elbows. She looked down at her breast and saw it glowing and still vibrating. It was her cell phone. Placing it there before… Yes before she throw herself down the vent to escape form those men. 

She moved faster now sting up straight. Wait what how was that possible? How could she sit up straight when she was in a vent earlier. Where was she now? Still alone, that was something good, right? Well everything was better than being with her kidnapers. 

Finally she pulled her phone out of her bra and unlocked it to see the screen. There where like one hundred unanswered calls and some messages too. All form Chichi and Goku. Yes they got her message. But when how late was is when did she even sent her messages to them. 

1:10am that was the time when she sent them her message. Well that was already kinda late. But it was even later now. Her phone said it was already 2 o’clock in the morning so minus the time being conscious trying to get away from the man she was out for probably 45 minutes. Fuck that was way to long Bulma had no time to loose anymore she had to figure out where she was and if help was already there.

Turning her flashlight on again to look around. She was in a room. It was kinda like the room the man put her in. To make sure she was still save Bulma looked up and to her relive seeing the open vent upon her. Sighing and looking back around to find a way out of the room. There was a door but this one seemed to be locked. How should she get out of this room. The tried to stand up and walk over to the door to make sure it was really locked.

Bulma felt pain in her leg and dropped back on the floor. 

„Ow what the…“ Bulma said looking at her foot. Her foot was bleeding. There was a hole right trough the middle of her shoe. That bastard really shot at her. What now she couldn’t walk she was stuck in this room. 

The broken girl couldn’t hold it anymore.tears dropped down her face, crying. She pulled her legs into her body and cried for a while. 

Her phone was vibrating in her hand. This time she looked at the screen and saw that Goku was calling her right in that moment. A weak smile crawled up her lips. Her finger pressed the green button.

„BULMA!?“ Goku yelled out of her phone.

„Goku I’m so happy to hear your voice.“ the girl answered weak.

„Where are you? We are at your location and captured two man that where looking for you with weapons.“ Goku explained over the phone. 

„Awesome you are the best…“ Bulma's voice grow weaker she lost to much blood and was about to faint. 

„Hey stay with me don't you hang up now! We still have to find you where are you?“ Goku yelled to keep her awake.

„Me oh y-yes I-I am in a room underneath a vent.“ Bulma mumbled.

„What? Say that again.“ Goku asked the girl.

„It’s dark in here and I’m tired I want to sleep.“ Bulma replied quietly.

„Fuck. No Bulma you can’t!“ Goku said worried. 

„P-Please I’m so so tired…“ Bulma said closing her eyes.

A second later the door slammed opened with a loud sound so Bulma looked up at the door. With weak eyes she saw a silhouette of a man witch was breathing heavy, somehow he looked familiar.

„Goku?“ Bulma said weak in the phone.

„Yes I can still hear you tell me where you are.“ Goku said concerned.

The man came closer looking down at Bulma. She looked at him with half closed eyes, Bulma recognised the man now it was… 

„V-Vegeta…“ Bulma fainted. 

Vegeta caught the unconscious girl with his strong arms and took the phone out of her hand.

„I found her.“ he said dry hanging up the phone.

He picked the girl up with a worried look at her body and carried her out of the room, outside the building into the dark night. But it wasn't that dark the building was surrounded by police cars witch all had there lights on and even a emergency truck showed up.

He meet with Goku which came out of the building some seconds later. He looked at them with a relive on his face. 

„Man am I happy that you found her.“ He said looking at the girl in Vegeta's arms.

„Oh shit what did they do to her.“ Goku looked shocked after he saw Bulma’s body covered in blood. 

„They will pay for it trust me.“ Vegeta said dry carrying the girl to the emergency truck. 

Vegeta laid the girl on the ambulance lawn and trow his car keys to Goku. 

„Here pick up your worried girlfriend and meet us at the hospital.“ Vegeta said facing Bulma. 

„But…“ Goku wanted to say more but Vegeta cut him off.

„One scratch and you are a goner. Understand!“ Vegeta sad down right next to Bulma, a man closed the door of the ambulance vehicle and they drove off.


	9. Injured

Goku's eyes grow wide. Vegeta never let him drive ever. Technically it was the car from the police station but Vegeta used it for himself and treated it like it was his car so he was the only one that was driving, he would never let somebody else drive it. 

Goku was really surprised but I made sense what he said why should he pick up Chichi and let Goku drive with Bulma. In this point they where police officers and not just her friends so it made no difference who would drive with her. Vegeta wasn't even a stranger to her so Goku had no problem at all to pick up his worried fiancée. 

Goku sat down in the car and drove home to pick up Chichi. 

Vegeta was looking at Bulma the whole time they drove to the hospital. The fist-helper put a needle in Bulma's left arm to give her some fluids she needed after loosing so much blood. While he was doing that Vegeta watched him with an intense look in his eyes to make sure he does everything right. 

Bulma didn't even moved when the man put the needle in her arm, just laying in the truck and breathing peacefully. 

Around 3:40 am they reached the hospital and brought Bulma inside. Vegeta followed them next to her until they brought her in a room with the doctor. Vegeta was not allowed to enter that room. He has no other choice to wait outside until they were done.

It didn't took to long, the just made a few checkups and stitched her wrist and her food. They checked her head too and after they where all done they brought the still unconscious girl into a private room. 

Now finally Vegeta could see her again. He went into the room seeing the poor girl laying on the bed with a bandage around her wrist and a infusion I her other arm.   
He was standing right next to her looking down at the girl with a worried look. 

Vegeta took a chair in the room and moved it next to her bed. He sad down on it and crossed his arms in front of his chest looking at the girl in the hospital bed. 

After a while he heard a knocking in the door. 

„Yes." He growled and a second later the door opened and a crying Chichi rushed inside the room, right behind her was Goku which had a worried look in his face. 

„Bulma..." Chichi cried. 

„Quiet!" Vegeta said angry. "She is sleeping." 

„Oh I’m sorry." Chichi said still crying looking at her friend. 

„Poor thing. How is she, what did the doctor say?" Goku asked Vegeta throwing him his car keys back. 

Vegeta caught them in a ease and growled. "She is okay they stitched her wrist and her food. The only thing is that they broke a bone in her foot while they where shooting hat her." He grinned his teeth being super pissed and continued. "Oh and she has a concussion." 

„What they where shooting at her!" Goku said surprised. 

„Yes." Vegeta was super angry which Chichi and Goku recognised. 

„Well at least she is safe now, right?" Chichi asked looking at them. 

„Yes, she is no worries." Goku said putting his arm around her shoulder. 

„We just have to find the boss from those morons. There is just no way that this was there plan." Vegeta noticed looking back at Bulma. 

„I guess you are right." Goku said.

„...F-Fre-ezer..." a weak voice said. 

All of the looked at Bulma shocked. She opens her eyes slowly and looked at all of them smiling weakly. 

„H-Hi guys." She said weak looking at there surprised faces. 

Chichi was the first one that was reacting falling around her neck hugging the weak girl. 

„I'm so happy that you are okay I was so worried." Chichi cried in her arms. 

„Me too. Thank you guys for saving me." Bulma looked at all of them and stopped by Vegeta looking at him with a smile. She was really happy to see him after all he was the one that found her and saved her life. 

Before anyone could say anymore it knocked on the door again. Through the door came Bulma's doctor. 

„Well if that isn't Mrs Briefs. I'm happy that you are up and it's looks like you have a lot of nice company." the doctor said looking around. 

„Hello Doc." Bulma mumbles. 

„I'm sorry but I have to kick your friends out. Visiting hours are long over. I also have to check her vitals so please go home you guys you can see her later around 10am.“ the Doctor said and showed them the door that they would leave.

Goku and Chichi tried to talk to the Doctor and wanted him to make a exception because the circumstances where different. But the Doctor stayed strong and told them again to leave.

While they where talking Vegeta stood up of his chair and walked two steps closer to Bulma. The strong man leaned down and whispered in her ear. Bulma’s eyes grow wide when she heard what he said and then the embarrassed girl blushed. After he told her what he has to say he stood up straight and smirked down at her. After some seconds of looked each other deep into the eyes Vegeta left the side of her bed and pulled Goku on his collar of his shirt together with Chichi out of the room.

„Hey Vegeta why did you dragged us out of the room? We don’t want to leave!“ Chichi said to him looking mad. 

„Tch. As if you ever had a chance to stay.“ Vegeta said grumpy crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

„Actually he is right Chichi we can be lucky that we could even see her today usually just family members have the privilege to visit after visiting hours.“ Goku explained to his fiancée. 

„Yes I know but we could have tried harder. I mean she is probably still scared and all…“ Chichi said put her head down looking concerned. 

„Well I guess thats how it is.“ Goku said putting his arm around her shoulder pulling her in for a hug.

Vegeta was also not happy that they had to leave her. He was worried that the boss of those other two would show up and try something wired. But he had no choice. After standing in front of her door he had an idea.

„What if we place some of our man in front of her door to keep her save.“ Vegeta said looking concentrating at the door of her room.

„That's a great idea. Like that we can make sure that she is save. I have the perfect men for that!“ Goku said cheerful. 

„Good then let’s make some calls.“ Vegeta said pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

Goku made some quick calls with Vegeta’s phone and just 15 minutes later two men in uniform showed up and took there places in front of her door to make sure no one would entering it without permission. 

„Well we took care of everything let’s go and get some rest.“ Goku said holding Chichi in his arms which was about to fall sleep every second. 

The three of them where up the whole night looking for Bulma. It was already 6am and Goku and Chichi where pooped and just wanted to go to bed. Not so Vegeta, he was still thinking about what Bulma said earlier. He know Frieza, he gad to deal with him in the past. He hated that guy and know how dangerous he was. What did he wanted with Bulma, she was rich and all but there was just no other thing than that for him and usually he would not go after rich people that was not his style. Vegeta could not figure it out which made him really pissed.

„Come on Vegeta let’s go. We can trust those two don't worry she will be safe.“ Goku said stopping and turning back around to Vegeta. 

„Tch.“ Vegeta growled and took of with them.

They really looked bad, all of them had dark circles under there eyes form worrying and less sleep. All of them where wide awake after Bulma texted them her SOS. Goku immediately called Vegeta then after all he was his partner and had the fastest car. So after Goku called him he came picked Goku up and they went to the location Bulma send with her SOS text. While Vegeta was driving Goku called the police and the ambulance which arrived after the two of theme where already there and took care of Zarbon and Dodoria. 

Goku also tried the entire time to call Bulma to find her and check if she is okay but Bulma was not answering. So Vegeta and Goku went in the building and looked for her. After quite a while of searching Vegeta found her, that was how there night went.   
Now all of them where sitting in Vegeta’s car. Vegeta sitting on the front seat driving while Goku sat with Chichi in the back oft he car. Chichi was leaning on to Goku and slept, she was also the whole time awake worrying after Bulma and waiting for a phone call from Goku to give her a heads up. 

They arrived at Goku’s and Goku carried his sleeping fiancée into there house inviting Vegeta to sleep at his place so they could go back later to check on Bulma. Vegeta denied and took of into the dawn.

xxxxxxx

Bulma was alone with her Doctor as he made his test with her to check, her vitals and head looking down at her. Around her wrist was a bandage and she felt pain coming from her foot. Yes right she got shot. She pulled the blanked, with her health hand away from her foot and saw another part of her body wrapped into a bandage. 

„Oh yes your foot. Well that is the worst thing that happened. You see because the bullet hit you right trough the foot it fractured a bone so that this one is broken now. That means you will get a cast as soon as we can let you oft of the hospital. But don't worry you can take this kind of and the bone wont take to long to heal.“ the nice man explained smiling at her.

„Doesn’t sound that good, Doc.“ Bulma said disappointed.

Suddenly Vegeta’s works came back to her making her blush and feeling bad then now she know that she could not do as he told her to. 

Good that you are fine. Now better get well soon, two weeks were already to long… If you know what I mean. 

That was what he said to her. Of cause she know what he meant she couldn't wait any longer herself but now she had a freaking broken foot. She hated those two guys and what they ddi to her.

„Don’t you worry everything will be fine. I leave you alone now that you can get some rest. Your vitals look really good. Good night Mrs Briefs.“ the Doctor said while he left her room and her alone. 

Bulma was now finally alone in the room. She actually wanted to try to sleep but she couldn’t. Her room was already letting in some sunlight and every minute it was getting lighter in her room. She could never sleep with so much light and even if she tried every time she closed her eyes she saw the faces of her kidnapers and imagined horrible things. She didn't wanted to be alone Bulma was scared. Trying not to cry but she couldn’t help it the tears where just rolling down her face. 

Bulma tried to distract herself but there was no TV in her room so she looked around and found her phone next to her on the night stand. Bulma picked it up and saw all these unanswered calls on the screen. All out them where from Goku or Chichi. Her bandaged hand scrolled down to show her another number on the screen. She had never seen that number before. Who else was calling her Bulma didn't know. The girl was thinking for a while but then her head stared to hurt. The concussion was really bothering her. 

Well technically it could just be one person that had been calling her. The person that was with her friends looking of her. The one that actually found her. 

„Vegeta“ she said out loud in surprise. 

So then he actually really cared for her. Then why wasn't he trying to talk to her earlier. He knew where he could find her was he shy. No he was proud but that was no good reason. Maybe he wanted her to be the first one to reach out for him. 

„Well then let’s try it out right now.“ she said while she opened the messenger on her phone. 

‚Vegeta?‘ She pushed the send button and the phone told her that her message was delivered. 

After some time her phones vibrating in her hand while she scrolled trough the internet tired of waiting. 

‚Is something wrong?‘ she read the message he replied. 

‚No I just didn't know the number but now I know. Thanks for saving me again. [smiley face] 

‚Ok. Your welcome.‘

Oh wow he is even dryer when he was texting. 

‚What are you doing?‘

‚Trying to sleep.‘

‚Oh sorry I wont bother you then good night!!‘

‚It's okay. What’s up why aren’t you sleeping?‘

She smiled when she read his message. 

‚Can’t.My head hurts and I just can’t close my eyes.‘

‚You are in a hospital let them give you some medicine for your head idiot.‘

„What? Who is he calling an idiot, that man is so rude!?" Bulma frowned a bit but she know that he was right 

‚Why can’t you close your eyes?‘

Bulma typed something but deleted every word again and started over, there was no way that she could tell him that she was sacred and didn't want to be alone.

‚I guess it’s just the pain. I will call a nurse.‘

That was what she finally sent him.

‚Good night then you should really sleep.‘

That was all he texted. After his text she saved his number and finally called for the nurse.

The nurse came after circa 5 minutes and asked how she could help her. Bulma explained her that she was in pain and the nurse hocked her up. She gave her a really strong painkiller that made her really tired. When the nurse left Bulma was already asleep.

xxxxxxx

 

She woke up still alone in her room. Bulma looked around to see her room when it was all light up. 

It felt wired to be in a hospital room. Everything was white and looked super clean and the smell. She hated that smell that alcoholic sanitising, it was all over the room she could not stay here any longer the smell was so strong that Bulma got a headache from it. 

Bulma had to go up and out of here. First thing she wanted to do was to go to the bathroom to look at herself. Knowing she looked like crap so the girl had to find a mirror and try to fix as much as possible, before anyone showed up and saw her like that. 

Bulma pulled the blanked off of her and looked down at her feet. 

Great. 

How is she suppose to walk with a injured foot. Well she had no choice. She turned to the side. Slowly Bulma mowed her feet down the bed on the floor. She put her healthy foot on the floor and pushed herself up and on her healthy foot. The injured foot was next to it, she lifted it up a little so that it wouldn't touch the floor. 

Good first thing is done. Now how do I get to the bathroom? 

The girl tried to slide on the floor with her good foot but that was not really working out. She has to jump. That was her only choice but she needed to be careful not to trip. 

She did the fist jump. It was hard to stay here center and don't fall but she did it. 

Alright it worked!

Bulma managed to get into the bathroom that was right next to her bed on the right hand side. 

"Oh my. I just look awful." The girl said out loud looking at herself in the reflection of the mirror. 

She turned the water from the sink on and washed her face. Right after that her wrist hurt a lot. Looking down at the bandage around her wrist. She was wondering how bad it would look. It was a really deep cut which was bleeding a lot yesterday. 

I hope the scarf won't be that big. 

After like half and hour in the bathroom pulling her cloths in a good position and cleaning her face and brushing her hair with her fingers she finally looked somewhat like herself again. There wasn't that much to do without a brush or makeup. But she was finally done and thought that she didn't looked that bad anymore. Bulma held on with one hand to the sink and reached with her other one for the door. Her foot did really hurt after standing around for so long holding it up so it would not touch anything. Bulma grabs the handle of the door and swung it open. After the door was open she wiggle jumped on her foot back to her bed. She was almost there when she heard somebody in front of her door. The door swung open and Vegeta came inside. 

He looked at her with wide eyes and she looked back to him. 

"H-Hi." She said starring at him. 

"What the hell are you doing woman!" He yelled back at her stepping closer to reach out for her.

"What do you mean? I was just in the bathroom. You know sometimes you have to go there." She explained herself looking at him with wondering eyes. 

"Tch. That is not what I meant." He growled.

Vegeta was now standing right in front of her looking down at her. His face was grumpy and he looked tired. He still had darkish rings under his eyes. Not as dark as yesterday or more earlier the morning when they saw each other, it was 5 in the morning when they left her. Bulma was just about so say something to him still standing on in foot when he wrapped his strong hands around her waist and picked the small girl up. Moving his hands under her butt down her legs so that he spread them to lift her back to her bed. 

Bulma flushed, her heart was hammering in her chest. He picked her up like he did that night and he was so close to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck that she wouldn't fall of squeezing closer to him. There faces almost touched. Bulma didn't wanted to let go of him but that was just a wishful thinking then right when she thought about that he dropped her back into her bed pulling away from her. 

She looked at him with big blue eyes.

"What was is what you meant?" She asked tilting her head to the left. 

"What?" He said looking at her confused.

"You said earlier that you didn't meant it like that when you asked me what I was doing." she replied. 

"Tch. Why you did it like that." He said looking away from her.

"How should I do it then? I can't walk to my foot you know." she said showing him her foot with her flat hand. 

"I know but why did you do it on your own. You could have called for someone." he said still not looking at her. 

Vegeta had a point. After all the was in a hospital so there should be at least one nurse on the floor that could have helped her. But Bulma was just to proud to ask for help, she always solved her problem by her own. Also she didn't wanted anyone to see her earlier looking awful like that. 

"I just..." Bulma started. 

"Just what get hurt even more?" He asked looking at her with furious eyes. 

He is worried about me. Bulma's eyes winded in surprise.

"No." she said looking away from him. 

"No what!" He yelled. 

She twitches scared of his ton of voice. Bulma looked back at him with sad scared eyes.

"I didn't needed any help. I'm old enou..." she stared.

He stopped her in the middle of her sentence leaning over her pushing her gently down into the pillows looking at her with his dark grey eyes. 

"What old enough? You your not you are weak and need help." He smirked at her, super close to her face. 

"What I don't." She said looking to the side.

"Well then why can't you move then?" He said tighten his grip around her arms 

"I-I..." she replied. She really could not move the pinned her down and it was easy for him. 

"Yes!" he moved closer. 

"I hate you. Get off!" She looked back at him with furious eyes and a flushed face. 

"No you don't." He said before leaning in kissing the girl underneath him. 

Bulma's eyes grow big for a second but the she replied his kiss. After some time he pulled away form her giving them some time to breath. They where breathing at each other looking deep into the eyes. 

Bulma felt a shiver going down her spine. Every emotions from yesterday came suddenly back to her which filled her eyes with tears. Vegeta first didn't know what was doing on with her, but then he understood she was still scared after all that happened yesterday. He just smiled at her. In one quick move she slung her arms around him, pulling Vegeta closer crying on him, while he hugged her and pulled her even closer comforting the sobbing girl in his strong arms. There where sitting on the hospital bed for half an hour hugging. After Bulma calmed herself down with help from Vegeta, she gently pushed away from him looking the strong man right back into his eyes. 

Bulma pulled with her hands on his shirt to move herself closer to his lips. He noticed her doing and leaned down kissing her again. 

Suddenly the door opened again and Chichi was in the door together with Goku looking at Bulma and Vegeta sitting on the bed. Luckily Vegeta broke the kiss up before they came in. He really had a good intuition about stuff that was about to happen he could hear them already coming before they could even open the door. He just had no time to move off of her bed. Chichi had a bid naughty smile on her face noticing what was going on. She had a talent for telling what was going on between two people and she figured those two already out before they even know that there was something going on between them. But Goku was a little bit slower noticing what was happened. 

"Well I'm happy to see that you are all good Bulma." Chichi smirked at her in a way Bulma did not appreciate at all.

"Thanks." Bulma said smiling back. 

Vegeta moved off of her bed walking to the other side of the room to take a seat on the chair that was in her room next to the window. 

"So Bulma when can you leave that place?" Goku asked. 

"I don't know the Doctor didn't said anything about that." Bulma said wondering herself when she could leave that place. 

"It will probably take a while. After all I can't even walk in my own." Bulma said disappointed looks down at her foot. 

"True. Well don't worry we will visit you was often as we can." Goku walked over and put his hand on her shoulder comforting her. 

"Thank you guys for everything." Bulma smiled with wet eyes. 

"Do you want anything to eat?" That was Goku's next question, he always thought about food. 

"What well I didn't even thought about that, but now that you mention it I am kinda hungry. Food would be awesome." She said looking up to him. 

"Great then let's go and get something to eat I'm starving." Goku smiled rubbing his belly.

"But we can't leave the hospital and that food here tastes awful." Chichi said looking concerned. 

"True." Bulma said looking sad.

"I got an idea we will just go and get some food and come back and eat it here." Goku said proud of his idea. 

"Good idea let's go the Goku. Bulma we will be right back." Chichi said pulling her men on his shirt out of the room. 

"What the... hey Chichi hold on..." Goku said but they where already gone leaving her with Vegeta alone in the room. 

Oh man that girl really recognised everything. It was her plan after all to sneak out and leave me here alone with Vegeta. 

Bulma looked back at Vegeta which was looking out of the window not paying her any attention. 

She looked back at her blanked thinking about how to start a conversation. Bulma had no idea usually she wasn't shy at all but with him, Bulma was just not feeling like herself. What was she supposed to do now something must have happen to break that wired silence that was going in in the room. 

Suddenly it knocked on the door. The same doctor form earlier this morning came into the room holding some papers in his hands. 

"Good morning Mrs Briefs." The doctor said smiling at her. 

"Good morning." Bulma said happy back to him, he broke the silence in the room and that was something good. 

"We checked everything and you are free to go Mrs Brief. I just need a signature and you can leave." He did cheerfully. 

Vegeta looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He seemed not really happy about the good news. 

"Really that is amazing doc." Bulma said happy. 

The man in the white lab coat handed the letters over to Bulma and she signed all of them. 

"So Mrs Briefs you are now free to go. Just remember none of your bandages are allowed to get wet and you can't put any pressure on your foot. Also keep it slow for now because of your head and I will see you in two days to check on you again." The doctor said also turning over to Vegeta when he said his keep it slow line raising his brows to make sure he did understand him. Vegeta just looked back out of the window. The doctor took the papers and left the room saying good bye to them. 

"Great I can go home." Bulma cheered. 

"How?" Vegeta said getting up. 

"What do you mean?" Bulma looked at him tilting her head to the side. 

"Oh shut right I can't walk..." Bulma looked again down her feet. 

"They could at least left a wheel chair here." He said growling at the door walking towards Bulma. 

„Oh yes good idea let be call the nurse." Bulma sad turning to reach for the remote on her bed to call for the nurse.

Before she could do so Vegeta put his hand over hers stopping her from pressing the button. 

„Do you have everything you need?" He asked her looking down at the confused girl. 

„No it's just me and my phone that is in the night stand." She said pointing to her phone. 

"Ok." Vegeta grabed her phone and put it into his pockets of his pants. Than he turned his back towards Bulma. 

"Come one let's go." He said while moving down a bit so she could climb on his back. 

„What… no you are not going to carry me." She said blushing. 

"That is not an offer, it's an order." He growled looking over his shoulder towards her. 

"But..."

"I'm not letting you jump around do you understand." He almost yelled at her getting really grumpy.

She knew there was just no way for her to get it of this conversation as a winner so Bulma signs and climbed on his back. He moved up and carried her out of the room. 

"Thank you... for everything." Bulma whispered in his ear laying her head down on his left shoulder. 

"Tch." was all that he replied. 

"Oh wait!" She picked her head up form his shoulder. "What is about Chichi and Goku they will be back soon. We should wait for them or at least call them." Bulma noticed mowing around on Vegeta's back that he almost tripped.

"Stop moving." He growled. 

"Sorry. Let me get my phone though that I can give them a call." She moved her hand down on him searching for her phone is his pocked. 

Vegeta stopped walking. Almost dropping the girl on his shoulder freaked out by her hand slipping into his front pocked of his pants. 

"Ha I got it." She cheered when she pulled her phone out of his pocked. Then she noticed that he was not moving anymore. 

"What is wrong." She asked leaning forward on him pressing her body against his back. 

His eyes grow wide and he grinned his teeth. Her breast where squeezes against his back and he felt her warm breath on his neck. It was driving him crazy but he had to control himself. 

"Nothing let's get out of here." Vegeta growled while exerting the hospital and walked towards the parking lot. 

"Hey Chichi. I just got out of the hospital. So I guess bring the food to my place than we can all eat over there." Bulma said talking to Chichi over her phone. 

She hang up the phone when they arrived at Vegeta's car. He put the girl carefully down next to the car and opened the right front door of the car. Bulma moved inside and Vegeta closed the door behind her. 

He walked around the car and stopped in front of his door to take a deep breath to calm himself down. After that he opens his door and sat down next to her. She looked at him trying to figure him out.

"What!"he said grumpy turning his face to her. 

"You look tied. I'm sorry." she said putting her injured hand on his cheek. 

His eyes grow big, he was not aspecting such an answer from her. He took her hand and moved it to his mouth kissing the palm of her hand. 

Bulma blushed pulling her hand out of his grip away from Vegetas moth. She looked at him confused pulling her hand with her other one close to her chest.

"V... what was that about?“ 

He said nothing he just looked at her. She separates her lips to say something but closed her mouth again.

"Why are you sorry it's not your fault." He said turning to his steering wheel wrapping his hands around it squeezing it and looking super mad. 

She looked at him. He looked furious and scary. Vegeta really worried about her and was angry that she got hurt. 

He is kind cute like that. 

Bulma smiled at his profile and leans towards him. 

"Vegeta." She said with a sweet voice. 

He turned to her "What..." 

She kissed him holding his face with her hands. He replies quickly putting his hands around her waist leaning over her pushing her back in her seat. Vegeta moved his hands down her arms holding on to her waist while she wrapped her arms around him squeezing tighter towards him. He found the zipper in her overall and pulled it down. 

Bulma broke the kiss looking at him while he stopped moving his hands looking down at her in surprise.

"The fuck… are you serious!" His face turned into a frown while he was looking at her outfit. 

She was just wearing her underwear underneath the overall not even a top or anything just that. 

"What do you mean? Do you know how hot it gets in that thing?" 

"That is way to easy." He smirked down at her grabbing her underneath the line of her bra and pulled Bulma in for another deep kiss. 

Bulma moans in pleasure when he moved his hands up her breast squeezing them gently. He broke the kiss and switched kissing her neck. He sucks on it giving her goosebumps and let her shiver in pleasure. 

He suddenly pushed away from her falling back into his seat. 

"Fuck." he growled and swallowed. He turned away turning the engine on and buckled in. 

What was going on what happened why did he stopped Bulma didn't understand his doing. 

„Pull the zipper up we are going." He growls at her backing up his car. 

Bulma immediately pulled her zipper up and buckled in too like Vegeta did earlier, she felt embarrassed and looked out of the window while they where driving down the road. 

They arrived at her home before Goku and Chichi. Vegeta parked his car right in front of her door. Without even looking at the girl right next to him he opens his door and left the car. Bulma unbuckled herself and was just about to open her own door when it already opened all by itself. Well not really Vegeta was already on her side and opened Bulma's door to let her climb out of the car. 

Bulma looked at him with her blue eyes while he looked down at her just for a second. The he moved to the side to give her some space so she could leave his car. 

She turned her feet first. To her right side, really carefully that she wouldn't touch anything with her injured foot. After she accomplished that Bulma set her healthy foot on the floor and grabbed onto the door rim to pull herself up. 

The girl managed it to pull herself up and to stand just on one foot, but the movement was to fast for her foot so the fractured girl was about to fall forwards because she couldn't hold her balance anymore. The scared girl was almost about to hit the ground when he held his left arm out to catch her. 

"Man you are so clumsy." He growled holding her in his strong arms. 

"I'm injured you forgot?“ Bulma replies angry and still calming herself down from her fall. 

"No." he said dry moving his hand away from her chest. 

Than he stepped closer to her and picked Bulma up holding her in his arms like a bride. She clung her arms around his neck.

"Vegeta you don't have to carry me I can..." she protested.

"What jump?" He growled back.

"Well em..." she looked on her lap.

"Thought so." He said pushing her door close with his left foot and stared walking towards her front door.

Bulma's heart was beating faster while she hold on to his strong shoulders so she wouldn't fall off. She didn't really had to hold on their was no way that he would drop her, it was more out of a reflex or she just didn't wanted to let him go. 

They reached the door and Vegeta sat the girl carefully down. Bulma didn't wanted to let go of him at first but she know she had to if she didn't wanted the situation to get awkward. So the girl let got of him trying not to look in his amazing drank grey eyes. Bulma managed not to do so, trying on one foot to wobble to the door. Bulma put her hand on the handle and the door unlocked. She pushed the door open and was about to move somehow inside but he picked her up again and carried her inside her house.

"Couch?" He mumbled and walked toward the living room.

"No bedroom, please." Bulma said without thinking about her words.

"What?" He stopped and looked at the girl in his arms with big eyes.

She just noticed how it sounded what she said. 

"Oh no not like that I want to change and stuff."She said looking at him blushing. 

His face was so close. To close to her, she blushed even more feeling hot and embarrassed.

"Sure." He said turning walking up the stairs that headed right for her bedroom. 

Vegeta didn't had to ask where it was, he remembered from last time.   
He pushed the door open and walked her inside her bedroom placing the girl in he bed.

"If you need help I wait outside." He said while turning around to the door they just walked into. 

"Okay. Vegeta?" Bulma said looking at him while he turned back around to her.

"What?" He asked with a raised brow. 

She blushed and turned away blushing. "Nothing I think I can handle it. Thanks." 

"Tch." He said leaving her bedroom and closing the door behind him. 

Bulma took a deep breath and sat on her bed for quite a while. 

She looked around in her room. Bulma saw some dirty clothes on the floor, the bathroom door that seemed miles away and her closet.   
The girl slid down her bed finding herself on her knees. She crawled over to her bathroom and pulled herself up with the help of the bathroom door handle. She opens the door and wiggles inside the bathroom. She took another deep breath and wiggles over to her shower. 

She turned it on to give the water some time to warm up. Bulma looked at herself trough the mirror sight and pulled off her close. Lucky for her it wasn't to hard. Taking off just the overall and the underwear she had on was easy. 

Now she was some trouble to moving into her shower but managed it. There she was underneath the warm water that was running down her sore body letting her feel like she was in heaven. She couldn't enjoy it that much tough because she had to keep her bandaged dry. So she was wiggling on one leg and stretching one arms and one foot that much away form the water as she could to not get the bandages around her wounds soaked. 

Half an hour later the clean girl climbed out of the shower. Her body and hair all wet while she was dripping onto the floor. Bulma looked around to find a towel but the was none. 

"Shit." She growled and moved to a closed in the bathroom to grab a fresh towel. 

The only problem was now that the was wet and dripping which made the floor all wet and slippery. She managed to slide to the closed. The pulled out a big white towel when it happened. 

She slipped and bonked on her butt trowing the shampoo and other containers down which mad a huge noise. 

The door swung open and Vegeta was standing right in front of her. 

"Everything..." he could not finish looking down at the wet girl siting on the floor looking up at him with tears in her eyes. 

Bulma manages it to cover herself up with the towel before the man was standing in the door looking at her with a surprised look.

"Get out!!" Bulma yelled grabbing on to her towel with one hand pointing to the door with her other hand. 

"Sorry" he laughing going out of the bathroom. 

"Such a jerk." 

She pulled herself up wrapping the towel around her wet body. Now she needed some clothes. But those where in her bedroom probably with Vegeta in it.

"Hey Vegeta." Bulma yelled at the closed door.

"What." Was coming from the other side of the door. 

"Cloud you wait outside I have to get some clothes." Bulma said moving towards the door.

You could just here a growling sound. A little bit after that you could here a door closing. Bulma opened the bathroom door and pecks out of it to make sure the bedroom was empty. Vegeta left he was not on the bedroom any longer. She was all by herself. Bulma sat down on the floor and crawled over to her dresser. When she arrived the half naked girl pulled a bra and a panty out and put it on. She was standing up now the towel next to her feet on the floor when she was about to move over to her closed. Bulma took a beep breath and refused to crawl this time. It could not be that she could just move around crawling, that was ridicules. 

So she jumped her way over to her closet. She arrived there and looked at her clothes with a critical look which on would be the easies to put on in her condition. 

There it was an red dress which she could just pull over her head to put it on. Nothing to complicated. The only problem was the short girl could not reach it. 

"Oh crap that can't be true now can it." She said looking mad at the dress being pissed that it was so close but still out of her reach. 

Usually Bulma was able to reach everything in her closed, sometimes with jumping or standing on her toes but she could forget that stuff for now. What was she about to do Goku and Chichi should arrive any minute with food and she was starving the girl wanted to eat really bad. But Bulma still had to put on some clothes and dry her hair. Even if she would wait for Chichi to help her, the black haired girl wouldn't be able to help her at all, when she could not reach it than there's was no chance that Chichi could get it out of the closet she was even shorter than herself was. Goku was taller but she didn't wanted him to see her in her underwear. The only one that could help her was standing in front of her bedroom door probably pissed that she yelled at him earlier, after all he just wanted to make sure that she was ok. But Bulma had no other choice she had to ask him. It shouldn't be a big deal he already saw her in underwear and all but still it was embarrassing to ask him. 

"V-Vegeta?" Bulma yelled at her bedroom door embarrassed. 

"What!" He growled back behind the door. 

"I... I need your help." She said lowering her voice while she was talking. Some how she hoped that he wouldn't hear her. 

Vegeta could hear her. He opens the door and looked at the half naked girl standing in the right corner of the room embarrassed, in front of her big opened dresser. 

His face turned slightly pink looking at the helpless girl just dressed in a pink bra with the matching panty looking at him with her blue eyes and her wet hair. 

"What do you want?" He smirked at her with dangerous eyes. 

She turned sideways pointing to the dress in the closed above her head. 

"I need you to get this dress down. Please."

He walked towards her looking at the dress she pointed in the closed and stopped right in front of her. He was again so close to her smelling of perfume. He lifted his arm up and Bulma could see his biceps bulk when he touched the dress. 

"This one?" He asked turning to her to see if she would nod and to catch another look at her astonishing hot body that was dressed in the bra that pushed her breast up an little bit and the pink panty's that sat perfectly in her hips. 

His face was so close to her while he looked at her verifying his question after the dress. First she couldn't say anything amazed from him. 

"Yes." She brought out looking at him. 

Still looking at her he pulled the dress out holding it in his left hand. 

"Are you sure?" He looked at the dress with wondering eyes. 

The dress was cherry red. Without sleeves and form him it didn't really looked to long. For Vegeta it looked like a top and not a dress. 

"Yes. Cute right." She said smiling pulling the dress out of his hand. 

"Not really what I would say." He replied with a raised brow. 

"Whatever." Bulma said pulling the dress over her head. 

She pulled it trough her arms down her shoulders, over her breast down her slim waist. All the way down over her butt. Then she lifted her arms to her side and talked to Vegeta again. 

"See cute like I said and it was easy to get in on." The dressed girl said smiling at him. 

He tilted his head and looking at the dress with a grumpy look. 

"Doesn't look right." He said dry. 

Bulma looked down at her noticing that he was right. The dress wasn't tight enough on her and it was staining out under her arms. 

"Oh I know." She said turning around to show Vegeta her back. 

"See it's still open. Could you please close it?" She asked looking at him over her shoulder. 

He growled stepped closer and pulled the zipper of her dress up.   
After that Bulma tried to turn back around to face him and to thank him. But while she was about to do so her foot gave up and she dropped while turning right into his arms. 

"Clumsy." He said holding her shoulders in his hands. 

Bulma said nothing she knew that he was right. She stood back up on her foot and put her hands on his trying to pull them off of her. Vegeta didn't let go of her though. He turned her to face him and looked at her. 

"Your not defending yourself that is new." Vegeta smiled at her with a rides brow. 

"Stop teasing me." She said looking at him with a annoyed look. 

He moved his hand to her cheek holding her face in his hand smiling at her moving his hand around her to pull her closer to him holding on to her waist. It was easy for him she had no way to fight his movements with standing on just one foot. He moved his face closer to hers.

"But I like teasing." He whispered down to her moving his hand that was on her waist down to her butt. 

"Stop that." Bulma said moving her hand agains his chest to push him away. 

She had no chance he was way to strong for her he just tighten his gib at her butt pulling her in even closer. While he did so her armed bend in more and she looking at him with big eyes. 

He smirked and leaned down to kiss her while she let him closing her eyes. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel her cheeks getting warm. She could feel his breath. He was now so close he almost touched her. 

The door bell rang and which freaked out Bulma. She opens her eyes in surprise while Vegeta let his head drop on her shoulder disappointed that he was stopped by those stupid idiots in front of the door. 

"Oh Chichi and Goku are here." Bulma said cheerful trying again to push away from Vegeta. 

He was still holding on to her. He was not planing to let her go already. 

"Let's not let them in." He growled picking his head up form her shoulder. 

She turned to him.

"No way they know that we are here your car is in front of the door and I'm starving, by the way." She explained looking up to him with a furious look on her face. 

He mumbles something she couldn't understand. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." He growled when he picked her up in his strong arms, leaving the bedroom with her moving downstairs to the front door. He puts her down and Bulma didn't waisted a second to open the door.


End file.
